


Running in Fragments

by VertigoReader101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BAMF Keith, But they will be okay, Established Relationship, Fluff, How does one funny?, Humour, Keith is hurt when he comes to Earth, Keith meets the family, Keith's Mother - Freeform, Keith's ship crashes into the ocean, Klance is cute, Lance hates hospital food, Lance's family are confused and stressed, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunion, Sadness, They both have it, beach, hallucination, hippos - Freeform, they go to the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoReader101/pseuds/VertigoReader101
Summary: A soft chuckle resinated from Lance, slightly broken from him still crying. “H-hey.”Keith smiled, looking up at Lance with as much love that he could muster. “Hey.”His soft hands cupped Keith’s face, trailing his thumb over Keith’s scar that traced along his jaw. Keith leaned into the touch, wondering why it took so long to get back to Lance.***A year after Lance returns to Earth and struggling with his PTSD, he can finally see Keith who finally comes to Earth. But Lance wasn't expecting their reunion to be this way. Now the two paladins have to learn how to accept their fate. With Lance's family helping, they both find a place to go back to. A place to call home while they run for fragments of a life they can't seem to reach.





	1. Us

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Lance has an hallucination and Keith gets a nightmare then has a panic attack
> 
> This was supposed to be only a few pages long, about a few thousand words. Now it is a big whopping 26 723 words.....freaking 74 pages! So I'm dividing it into chapters, which means quick updates!
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/)

Lance’s heart was beating erratically as he ran, one by one, pushing his legs through the grassy field. He frantically searched for cover, continuing without slowing down, he eventually found a large oak tree to hide behind. 

His lungs were sizzling, causing him to let out shallow breaths. But he was used to this, years of fighting in a war injected with intense training could do that to a person. He crouched down and tried to ignore how his boots were sinking into mud. He quickly wiped his face from the downpour of rain so he could see more clearly. Lance controlled his breaths and tried to open his ears despite the pounding of raindrops surrounding him.

After a minute waiting, he spotted the victim in the close distance. His heart thumped in anticipation, a thrill that he has learned to become positive. He steadied himself as his victim came close, her feet causing the drenched soil to squeak.

Closer. 

He rolled his shoulders in preparation

Closer.

His blue eyes followed her every movement.

Closer.

With a sturdy foot, he leaped forward with a victorious cheer once she yelped in surprise. They landed with a thud, and Lance made haste to straddle her, trapping her arms to the ground with his.

“Lance five, Mia zero!” Lance cheered, taking in his younger sister’s scowl.

The long haired brunette groaned under her brother’s weight with defiance.

“Lance~” The sixteen year old whined. “This is so not fair.” She attempted to wiggle out of his hold, but her wimpy arm noodles are now nothing compared to her brother’s strong ones.

He tilted his head like a curious dog. “And how is my amazingness not fair?” He was smirking, but he couldn’t help it when she had rolled her blue eyes.

“Um, maybe spending almost four years up in space, fighting in a war with purple aliens?” She countered in deadpan.

Lance merely shrugged, sitting up so he’s not pinning down her arms anymore. “Guess you’ll just have to go to the gym everyday to get a chance to win over this.” He exaggerated his words by popping out his guns, like Hurcules, that are covered by his blue raincoat. 

“Yeah okay” She said sarcastically while Lance stood up. “That won’t happen in a million years.” She took his offered hand.

Before Lance could say more, he heard both their names being shouted. They turned their attention to a man with a bright yellow raincoat and rain boots approach them. 

“Go get cleaned up, dinner is done soon.” Rico said over the thrumming rain.

“Okay. Last one there has to do the dishes!” Lance yelled and began to run, dredging over the mud towards his childhood home. He began laughing as he heard his siblings squawk from behind and began chasing after him.

***

“Mama, can I go to the zoo next weekend with my friends.?” Lila asked.

They were sitting at the dinner table eating their mama’s famous rice dish. Lance and Mia both took showers before hand, washing out the mud in their hair, now they were in casual discussion. He’s been back on Earth for almost a year now and still whenever he looks at food, real food - especially his mama’s - he wants to cry in joy and shovel as much food in his mouth as he could. Though there have been times where he would wish to have a bowl of food goo when he was missing space. For old time sakes.

But right now isn’t one of those days. Not when his mama made her famous rice dish. 

“We have this project in school where we have to find information about an animal.” Lila explained, while brushing back a piece of curly, brown hair.

“Will there be an adult there?” His mama asked from the head of the table.

Lila stabbed a piece of broccoli. “No, but-”

“Then you cannot go.” His mama interrupted, blue eyes now focused back on her plate.

“Mama, I need to go.” Lila pleaded.

“Hermosa, you are only fourteen, you can’t go trap yourself with strangers like that.” She ignored her daughter’s huff.

Lance chuckled and gave out a warm sigh. “Thank Altea that I don’t have to be bossed around by my parents anymore. Four years dodged!”

“Lance, go with Lila and her friends. You are now on babysitting duty.”

Lance squawked. “What?! I’m twenty-one years old! I am not babysitting my sister!” Lance argued, wondering if he could still take everything back.

“No buts! You will bring your sister to the zoo. Twenty-one or not.” She then ignored the rest of her two children’s groans and protests.

“What animal are you researching, Lila.” His papa asked, clearly amused along with his other siblings who were both giggling.

Lila leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms with distaste. “Stupid hippos.”

Lance immediately sat up straight from his sulking and slammed his hands on the table, causing his family to jump. He pretended to not hear his mama’s protests when he began to bounce in his seat.

“Keith loves hippos! I’m sure if I call him he’ll be more than happy to teach you about them.” His heart was already pounding at the thought of his boyfriend, a large smile sitting comfortably on his face. 

“You mean your boyfriend that we never met?” Lila asked, raising an eyebrow.

“And you constantly talk about?” Rico inquired, with the same disbelief in his light brown eyes..

Lance narrowed his eyes at them. “Even though you never met him, and he’s been always too busy to talk on my communicator, doesn’t mean he is not real.”

“Yeah, go tell that to my mermaid friend.” Rico retaliates.

“Ha! Mermaids are real so you can’t say that anymore!” He pumped his fists in the air a few times, and his smile becomes wide at the thought of his best friend, Plaxum, who he’d gotten closer to after more visits to the Atlantis like planet.

“Okay, stop teasing him.” Mia said, rolling her eyes at her siblings idiocy.

“Yeah whatever.” Rico grumbled. 

 

***

The sky was pitch black, an endless void that is speckled with bright stars forming constellations. A familiarity of the view filled in the whole of missing his time in space. Sure, it was fantastic finally being home on Earth with his family, but he spent four years travelling through space, creating millions of great memories.

He grew as a person in space, becoming more focused, serious and confident. All his life, he thought he knew exactly what having family was like, but near death experiences isn’t something that he has ever been through with his relatives. Fighting in a war where each and every one of us were broken down and rebuilt every week, saving each other from constant danger, opening up about every insecurity and emotion. That’s not normal.

That is why he is sitting on his back porch, looking at the stars that once gave him only comfort, curiosity and excitement. It still holds those attributes, but now there is an added new fear and hesitance. A gnawing on his skin that is littered with permanent scars, feeling like he met an old childhood friend who now smokes and is inked with tattoos head to toe. They are still they same person, but now is aware of the world outside of school and looks and acts a bit different. 

It’s scary. Scary when somewhere you’ve always wanted to go, now makes your lungs leap out of your chest. It made him wonder if the unknown should stay that way. Lance caves into himself, wrapping his legs against his chest, ignoring the wood digging into his butt. 

He’s been coming to the porch almost every night since he’s come back. It became a comfort, hiding from the chaos of his family and escaping into familiar. Every time, he gazes into space, wondering if the shooting star that just flown across the sky was a ship. Or maybe one night, he’ll watch a ship descending from the atmosphere, fire blazing behind it’s trail. That the ship will land and reveal his boyfriend.

He could practically feel his heart hurting from the lack of Keith. His fingers twitch constantly to reach out for him, to intertwine his fingers with Keith’s pale ones. His smile flickers when he is about to make a joke with him, to only turn to see Keith not there. He feels broken without him, like a piece has been torn away, and then ripped to shreds.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when the back door opened. He sat still, not turning his gaze away from the darkness. From the corner of his eye he saw the person sit next to him on the step.

“Hey, bud.” Mia eventually said after a moment of silence. “Thinking again?”

During the first month, she caught him sitting on the porch in the middle of the night. The whole time they were silent, and after about an hour she stood up a suggested for them to go to sleep. Ever since then, she’s been catching him there throughout the months, some nights she’ll stay for hours and some for only minutes. These moments were when he’d tell her about his adventures in space and Voltron. He’d also talk to her about Keith and his personal mission to find his mother. And sometimes, they’d say nothing at all. Those are the nights that Lance feels the worse.

“Yeah.” He responded.

She hummed as she leaned back, holding her weight from behind her. “What do you think she looks like?”

Lance tore his eyes away to give her a confused look, when she met his gaze, he understood what she was talking about. He narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his nose in thought. He’s never really thought about what Keith’s mother would look like.

“She must be very pretty.” He decided. “Keith told me that the only physical attribute he had with his father were his eyes. So she must have black hair, and a thin face. She’ll also be extremely badass. Because who would Keith’s mother be if she weren’t to kill someone like it’s nothing?”

Mia chuckled. “From what you told me about him, that can’t be too far fetched.”

Lance merely hummed, eyes scanning the sky for any movement.

“I’m sure that he’ll find her soon. Then he can come to Earth as soon as possible to see you.” Mia nudged his shoulder with her own, looking at him to see his reaction.

“Sweet quiznack, I sure hope so.” He whispered under his breath, his throat tightening.

He felt her arms around him and Lance leaned into the touch, burying his face in the crook in her neck.

They both didn’t notice the ship falling from the atmosphere.

***

“Hurry up, we might not get a good spot!” His papa yelled out from downstairs.

Lance finished applying his sunscreen on his face, running a hand down the scar on his cheek that runs down to his jaw. He stuffed his bag with the bottle before he left his room to go down the stairs.

“Not my fault that Lila stole my SPF sixty. Papa, it’s like she wants me to turn into a lobster.”

“I’d rather have a lobster as a brother than you.” Lila grumbled from behind him.

“Oh stop you big emo. You love me, so shut your quiznack.” He ruffled her hair that has been pulled into a loose ponytail. She swatted his arm away making him laugh.

“Whatever.” She grumbled and made him laugh even more from her emo response.

“Enough fooling around,” His mama interjected. “Let’s get a move on now.” Her arms were filled with her own bag and a cooler full of water and fruit.

Mia slowly walked down the stairs, wavy hair a mess from lack of brushing. “I can’t believe she made us wake up at six to go to the beach.” She rasped, voice still fresh from waking up so early.

Lance chuckled, and grabbed her bag from her hands. “Come on, let’s get in the car before mama throws a fit.” She chuckled as he guided her out of the house.

Going to the beach for the first time in four years was one of the most happiest and comforting times for Lance since coming back to Earth, second to reuniting with his family. The sound of the waves crashing down on the shore and against the cliffs. The calls of the seagulls flying above the clear blue water. The smell of salt water filling his lungs made him feel warm and protected.

That was exactly how he was feeling at the moment as he and his family moved their way on the beach. From a distance they could see a few people already relaxing on the sand. Currently, it was the middle of October, so the tourists are long gone, and it’s a Saturday morning, so there wouldn’t be as much activity as Sunday.

They sat down their belongings, pulling out towels to lay on the sand. He felt giddy, constantly looking back towards the ocean that seemed to be calling him, tugging his attention to the water like a string tied to a yo-yo. 

“Just go already, Lance.” His mama said with an amused smile. 

Lance beamed before ripping off his shirt, not noticing his family’s winces at the exposure of his multiple scars littering his torso, and ran towards the ocean. Water slashed as he trudged through the water. Once he got deep enough, Lance dived in, feeling the rush of the smooth water cover his body, wrapping around him like a blanket.

When he surfaced, he saw that the rest of his siblings joined him and gave him bright smiles which he returned. With a swish of his hand, he splashed them with water, causing them to yelp in surprise. 

When they realized what he just have done, they give each other knowing smirks. And that’s when Lance realized he messed up. With a war cry, his siblings began pelting him with water, causing him to scream.

The war lasted for a while until Lance and Rico teamed up to dunk their sisters into the water, causing them to surrender. Now he is merely back stroking in the salt filled water, enjoying the sun rays beat on his tanned skin. His sisters went off to look for seashells along the shore and Rico is reading a book next to his parents, so he was by himself.

His ears picked up muffled noise, from each of his and the small fishes movements, the coolness of the liquid giving him pleasant goosebumps. It was peaceful, his mind melting, forgetting any worry from the outside world. 

Lance is in his home, sounds shouting from sibling or alarms fading away to the back of his mind. Just him, the fish and the waves. He closes his eyes, the almost fully risen sun warms his exposed body to contrast the cold from the water. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day. 

Suddenly, he heard muffled shouting from the distance. On instinct, he immediately positioned himself to swim upward. He directed his attention to where the frantic shouts were coming from. He dived to swim right when he saw Mia and Lila desperately waving at him from far along the shore. 

He pushed his arms with as much strength he could muster, kicking his legs with years of practice. Years of swimming lessons and joining teams in high school readied him for this moment. Lance can feel his muscles pushing and pulling with each stroke as he desperately swam to shore. 

Running as fast as he could with water pooling at his legs, he eventually stood on wet sand. The two girls started shouting his name and pulled at his arms.

“Woah, what’s happening?” He said as he tried to calm them down.

“We found a guy unconscious on the shore!” Lila yelled out, eyes blown in panic.

“He’s bleeding real bad too!” Mia adds, brows furrowed with worry.

“What? Where is he?” Lance asks looking around for any sign of a body.

“We dragged him over here. I was able to do the heimlich on him. After coughing out water and blood, he went back unconscious.” Mia said as she pulled him towards the cliff where a body was on his side, back facing them. A trail of blood stained sand lead them to his body. If the weight of the situation wasn’t as severe, he might’ve recognized the black suit the guy was wearing.

He ran toward the body and moved so he was facing the guy. He immediately stopped in his tracks, paralyzed once he saw the face of the now named man. He could feel the bile rise from his throat, the sourness of it burning his esophagus. He could feel his sisters pulling at him, asking why he stopped. Lance’s eyes were blown wide and he couldn’t seem to talk. His whole body was trembling as he looks at the unconscious form of Keith. 

Keith was pale. Like, more than usual. He looked like a vampire, and the blood didn’t help. His black hair was drenched along with his Blade of Mamora suit. His side that was facing upward was soaking up his suit with the red liquid that can be seen flooding the sand below him. 

“Lance?” Mia practically whispered next to him.

Lance frantically shook his head, not imagining their reunion being like this at all. 

In a voice so small and broken, barely even heard he whispered out Keith’s name.

Before the two girls could question what he had said, both very concerned at is reaction, he was moving.

“KEITH!”

Lance dropped to his knees beside the love of his life. Frenzied, he felt for a pulse which was slow, but still there. Good. He began to take off the top of the suit, hands shaking too much to fully function. First, stop the bleeding, Lance. He attempted to control his breathing as he worked, but it didn’t help seeing the foul, large gash at Keith’s abdomen, clearly a clean cut, but the sides looked burned.

He tied the fabric as tight as he could manage, ignoring the shouts from his sisters. Looking back to his lover’s face, he could feel his eyes start to burn and feel his lips tremble. He quickly bit his bottom lip and willed the tears to not fall. Lance lightly brushed Keith’s raven hair out of his closed eyes to see a scrape on his temple, deep enough to cause repeated bleeding.

Now, fully functioning on impulse, he caught Keith into his arms, carrying his unconscious boyfriend close to his chest. He then began to push his legs forward, running towards the car that seemed miles away. His mind was a scrambled mess, the only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat and Keith’s slow breathing. 

Get him safe. Get him safe. Get him safe.

He repeated this mantra in his head the whole run. Barely registering his parents yelling and shouting out questions. All he could say was to get him safe. One of his sisters must’ve explained what was happening and before he knew it, he was in their car with his parents and Mia. He at least thinks it’s Mia, he couldn’t quite be sure with his mind screaming.

He felt dizzy, eyes locked on Keith’s body that had his head propped up on Lance’s legs. His stomach felt like it was filled with orbs blowing up with each of Keith’s slow breaths.

The rest of it was even more of a blur if possible. The only thing he remembers last was Keith being taken away from him despite his protests. And his sister asking him something. What was it again? Oh well, he’ll figure it out later. For now he’ll succumb to the drowsiness from the day. The thought of sleep didn’t sound too bad.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry you had to see that.” Lance concluded to say. “To see him like that and me being such a-a.”
> 
> “Mess?” Mia offered.
> 
> “Yeah, mess.” Lance repeated. It was an understatement. He was in a broken, terrified state of delusion. He wasn’t just a “mess”, he was a whirl of panic and was Icarus, flying into the sun, ignoring everyone around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family bonding moments ensue.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://vertigoreader.tumblr.com/)

He heard voices around him, talking low in whispers. He couldn’t decipher them because of the soft throb of his head. He could feel himself be in a sitting position, leaning on something soft and smelled like lavender. 

“Should we wake him?” A voice said.

“He’s going to be in there for probably a long time. And I don’t think Lance with appreciate a sore neck.” Another voice - male? - said.

At the mention of his name, Lance decided it was best to open his eyes. His eyes fluttered at the sudden sight of light and he began to sit up, drawing his family’s attention. He looked over to his side to see his mother sitting next to him who must’ve been his pillow. Her plump cheeks made her eyes wrinkle when she gave him a sad smile. 

He continued to take in his surroundings, his brother sitting on his other side while his papa and sisters sat opposite to them. The setting around him were walls painted an off white, beeping sounds in the distance and a woman's quiet crying from a few chairs over. 

“Where-” Lance muttered, stretching out his limbs like a cat.

“We’re in the hospital, Lance.” His mama explained with a hand on his shoulder.

He was about to ask why they’d be in a hospital when the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave.

Keith.

Suddenly the gut stabbing feeling came back with one foul whoosh. His skin began to feel tight and unfamiliar, and alarm swelled in his mind as he started to curl into himself in the waiting room.

“Lance, hermano, he’s going to be okay, the doctors are taking care of him.” His mama rubbed comforting circle on his back as he hunched over. “I know it’s tough seeing him again like this, carino, but I need you to breathe.”

Not until then he realized his breathing started to come out short, so he closed his eyes and did a breathing technique Shiro taught him.

Ten, nine, eight.

He found comfort in the rhythmic pattern of his mama rubbing his back.

Seven, six, five.

He continued to take long, deep breaths and he could feel his headache start to dissipate.

Four, three, two, one. 

He definitely felt much better, but that didn’t help the panic of almost losing Keith. He leaned against the back of his chair, a chair sat by many people who were like him, waiting for results that might change their lives forever. He stared up at the ceiling with a blank face, but eventually had to look away because of the harsh, artificial lighting. Instead, he looked out one of the few windows to see that it was dark.

“What time is it?” He managed to ask.

“It’s almost midnight.” Mia replied, eyes drowned with worry.

Lance hummed in acknowledgment. That means they’ve been there for about seven hours since they found Keith in the early afternoon. And while his family sat in the waiting room without knowing anything and minds filled with concern, he was sleeping through the mess.

“Sorry for sleeping the whole time.” Lance apologized.

“It’s alright, carino.” His papa comforted with a smile. “You needed that time to rejuvenate anyway.”

“Did the doctors say anything?” Lance inquired.

Rico let out a sigh. “Not much. Just that the cut wasn’t as bad as it looked, but he had lost a lot of blood. And he also swallowed a concerning amount of water. He wouldn’t have made it if Lila and Mia hadn’t found him in time.”

He turned to look at his two sisters who were leaning close to each other. Trying as hard as he could, he mustered up the most sincere and thankful expression he could make. 

“Thank you. So much.” His voice sounded graded and broken and the thought made him internally wince.

He could tell the two girls felt uncomfortable in his intense gaze. Both slight nodding after a moment of just staring at their damaged brother.

“It’s nothing.” Lila counseled.

“No, really. You have no idea how thankful I am.” Lance added, trying to push just how important it was to him.

Four years ago, his family wouldn’t ever look at him like they were scared for his well being, like every part of him could shatter in pieces after saying the wrong word. After coming back from the war, they have been tip toeing around him. Hesitating before they continue talking have become a recurring thing. Lying to his face when he catches them staring into nothingness with extreme thought.

He knows it’s about him, no matter how many times they say it’s about “work” or “school”. Lance isn’t dumb, he knows when someone is lying, especially his family. It makes him feel like an outcast, desperately reaching for them to open up, but each time they avert their eyes from Lance it feels like a stab to his chest, each time digging in deeper. 

He thought it’ll go away eventually, but eleven months later and nothing has changed. It was like being gone for four years pulled him out of their lives entirely until he came back like a scary ghost. He missed moments. Important moments. Mia graduated elementary school and started high school; Rico proposed to his girlfriend; Lila got a scholarship; His mama started painting; His papa started smoking, which Lance believes was his fault.

Lance found him in the middle of the night on the porch. He was about to do his nightly stargazing, when he noticed smoke through the door’s window. Looking through it, he found his papa drawing out a breath of smoke as he looked out into the night, one hand in his pocket. After that, Lance pretended that he hadn’t saw anything, and neglected the smell of nicotine radiating off his hair.

He could tell when Mia turned his attention away from his burning eyes, but continued to almost glare at something on his face. His scar. Something he got from Prince Lotor himself. He told his family the story, but decided to take out some parts for their sake. Weekly, he’d catch one of his family members staring at it with extreme intensity, at least until they notice they’ve been caught and immediately acts like nothing ever happened. Sure, he’s come to terms with his present from the prince a long time ago, but It still made his heart twist each time.

“Hermano,” His mama started and Lance just realized the dark circles under her eyes. “Do you want to stay or go home? He’s going to be here for a while and you can come back first thing tomorrow.”

“I think I’d rather stay.” Lance decided, it already hurt him from being this far away from Keith in the same building, he couldn’t deal with being any further away. 

“Okay, I’ll stay with you then. Amour, can you drive the kids home?” She asked her husband. 

“Mama, how about I stay with Lance.” Mia said. “You look tired, you need to rest up.”

“But-”

“Nope.” Mia interrupted. “We’ll be fine. Papa, make sure she doesn’t sneak her way back.” 

Papa let out a low chuckle. “Yes ma’am.” He saluted before giving his wife a pointed look.

The older woman huffed in annoyance, but got up and gave Lance a tight hug.

“Everything will be okay, carino.” She whispered into his neck.

“Thank you, mama” He whispered back into her curly wad of hair.

She pulled away and gave him one last reassuring smile and a kiss before walking away, leaving Lance and Mia with five other strangers in the waiting room. Mia stood up at her spot to sit next to him, intertwining her fingers with his.

When Mia was younger, she used to be terrified by thunderstorms. So she’d take comfort in Lance’s bedroom, curling up under his blankets and taking his hand in hers. The first night, Lance didn’t know what else to do accept repeating that she won’t be hurt. After this becoming a recurring theme during thunderstorms, he’d began to tell tales of angry gods who lived in the sky and whenever they were in fights with each other, rain will pour from dark clouds and thunderous claps would fill the sky. It would calm her down and sometimes she’d add in her own stories to the god world Lance had created.

Now Lance was the one being reassured that everything would be okay. That soon, Keith would walk out the door with him, alive and well. That soon he’ll see Keith smile up at him, causing his beautiful eyes to squint in a cute way. The thought made Lance feel giddy to see his boyfriend.  
“Lance?” Mia said, filling in their silence. “Are you okay?”

Lance contemplated that for a moment. Is he okay? Is the knowledge of Keith being safe in a hospital enough for him to think everything will be okay? That he is in safe hands and Lance will be able to see him soon? That Keith didn’t realize that Lance is nothing, that Keith lost any feelings he once had with him? That Keith won’t reject him and leave forever? 

“Do you-,” He stopped trying to construct the right words. “Do you think he’ll still want me after this?”

Mia squeezes his hand firmly. “Lance, look at me. Keith is going to be all over you. He would never fall out of love with someone like you, Lance.” He reassured with firm eyes.

“You don’t know that. You’ve never even met him.” Lance grumbled.

“True, but what I’ve seen today lets me know for sure.” Suddenly a smirk I’m grazed her face knowingly. “After I did the heimlich on him and he stopped coughing up disgusting liquids, he looked at me and squinted, he probably couldn’t see right. Then he whispered your name with this relieved look on his face and then went lights out.”

“I wasn’t for sure certain if he was talking about you since there are a lot of Lance’s out there. But watching you react to seeing Keith made me realize that my hunch was true.”

Lance didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know how to process the information. Keith thought of him right as soon as he got on Earth and it made his heart swell. Quiznack, he loves that boy.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Lance concluded to say. “To see him like that and me being such a-a.”

“Mess?” Mia offered.

“Yeah, mess.” Lance repeated. It was an understatement. He was in a broken, terrified state of delusion. He wasn’t just a “mess”, he was a whirl of panic and was Icarus, flying into the sun, ignoring everyone around him. 

“It’s okay,” She said. “I’m just glad that both of you are okay. And I’ve got to say I knew you said he is handsome, but damn he’s hot.” She nudged his arm with hers and wiggled her eyebrows making Lance laugh. “Like damn, those abs though.”

“He’s mine. Don’t you dare.” He half laughed and half threatened, feeling a bit self-deprecating.

“But seriously,” Mia started. “You two probably have been through worse, right?”

Lance nodded, they have been through worse. Heck, there was a time when they would only acknowledge each other with insults. Lance didn’t have enough fingers to count the many times he and Keith were put into healing pods. All those times yet neither gave up in the fight, both making it out alive. So why would this be any different?

“He’ll be okay.” Mia reassured.

Quiznack, he hopes she’s right.

***

The next morning, his family come back to the hospital to find an update on Keith’s condition. His mama welcomed him into her arms right away and he couldn’t help but sink into the touch. His eyes felt droopy and his mind fizzled with sleep deprivation, having not been able to fall back asleep last night. 

His papa was still at the counter talking to the secretary for the fourth time. They’ve been trying to draw information about Keith since they arrived that morning, but so far no luck. It made him feel weak and useless, not being able to do anything but hope.

“You doing okay, carino?” His mama asks softly. 

She is sitting next to him, hair hurriedly thrown in a bun and dark circles under her eyes, showing lack of sleep. He figured she wouldn’t be able to sleep the night before. It was her nature as a mom to constantly be worried. It gave him a sinking feeling, knowing the reason behind her distress. 

“Yeah, I’m feeling better.” He lied. He couldn’t look at her, focusing on his hands as they fiddle with the hem of his shirt. It made him realize he still was wearing his swim shorts, maybe he’ll get Rico to bring a change of clothes for him.

It wasn’t like he didn’t feel any bit better after his talk with Mia, but the change wasn’t enough for him to feel any less small. He attempted a reassuring smile, but it faltered at the sight of the women’s frown. 

She hummed. “Okay, amore, just don’t dwell on it too much, okay?”

Lance nodded. “Si, mama.” Flinching when she patted his thigh.

She immediately noticed and drew her hand away like it was burnt. It felt like another stab in his chest, deeper, thrusting the dagger into his body. He has been slowly working with his PTSD, going to therapy, and he wasn’t doing that bad. He never was bad to start out with. But whenever there is a loud noise, Lance is on his feet and heading to the source in practised stance. Sometimes it’s just his mama making dinner and causing a racket with the pots. Sometimes it’s one of his siblings closing the door too loudly. Or Mia and Lila’s alarms going off for school.

Whatever it may be, he is up fast like a flame in a dry field of grass. There have been times where he’d scare his family members when he came in swiftly with fists raised high. 

One day, he was cutting vegetables, preparing his own first dinner back on Earth. Lance was listening to music on full blast, wiggling his hips to the songs by Beyonce, when Rico decided to walk in. Of course Lance didn’t hear him walk in, and when Rico shouted his name over the music, did Lance react. 

He turned swiftly and threw the knife at his brother. Luckily, Lance wasn’t the best at throwing knives and Rico dodged without a scrape. There is still a large cut in the wall of the kitchen to this day. The two boys were both so surprised, that Lance started crying and Rico had to calm him down. Lance stopped blasting his music entirely and Rico started to make sure he is known when walking into a room with Lance in it.

And days like this when he was especially stressed, the littlest touch that he wasn’t expecting could make him flinch. Once, he slapped his Papa’s hand away in a PetSmart after Lance froze up, seeing the mice in their cage which reminded him of the space mice. He was so deep in thought of missing the cute mammals that he couldn’t help but feel guarded once he felt contact on his shoulder. 

“I-Im sorry, carino.” The panicked women stuttered.

“Mama, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” He took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze.

She nodded and have him a tight smile. He’s been given a lot of those smiles lately.

“They said that they won’t know anything for sure until he wakes up.” His papa said, letting out a sigh as he sat across from Lance.

“He’s not awake yet?” Lila asked from next to the older man. She had her hair down and was wearing sweatpants and a simple yellow T-shirt, far more casual than what she normally wears.

“I guess not.” Papa responded, rubbing at his tired eyes.

“Do you want me to get some sandwiches from the vending machine?” Rico suggested while leaning against a beam.

“That sounds nice, Rico, thank you.” Mama said.

“I’ll go with you.” Mia followed him as they walked far into the room.

They came back with a bundle of sandwiches in their arms. Lance took a disgusting looking ham and cheese sandwich out of the pile. This is what happens when you were spoiled with amazing, homemade food. When he took a bite, he suddenly felt like he’d be better off with space goo.

They spent all day waiting in the hospital, which was very boring, even his mama started to get agitated. Mia brought Lance’s phone for him, so he was playing games and texting the others of team Voltron on their group chat about the situation.

Pidgeotto: So he hasn’t woken up yet?

SharpSho0ter: Negative

HunkOfLove: Geez thats rough

SharpSho0ter: Yeah and there is nothing to do

SharpSho0ter: Im so borrrrrred :’(

Pidgeotto: Wow Lance I can tell you are really taking it hard about Keith -_-

SharpSho0ter: YoUr so meAn pidge. Of course im sad. I jsut need a distraction you know?

HunkOfLove: I wish i live close

HunkOfLove: Or else i’d come visit :’(

SharpSho0ter: Its okay buddy. 

SpacePadre: Sorry, I was grocery shopping.

Pidgeotto: Of course youd be doning adult stuff

SapcePadre: And Keith is in What??!!!

SharpSho0ter: The hospital Shiro. I knw you are only 6 but you shoulnt be so slow

SpacePadre: -_-

“Lance.” He looked up from his phone to see his mama peering down at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Are you going to be on that thing all day or are you going to actually do something?”

“Sorry, mama, I was just talking to the team.” Lance pretended he didn’t notice the twitch of her eyebrows at the mention of his team. 

“Did you tell them about Keith?” She asked.

“Well, yeah. They should be the first people to know.” He said like it was such an obvious thing. The team have all become more than teammates and friends. They became family.

“Of course.” She said, before turning to talk to her husband.

HunkOfLove: Do you think it was the Galra rebels?

HunkOfLove: They have been really pissed after we defeated the empire

SpacePadre: That would make sense. They would take any chance to let out anger at a paladin of Voltron.

Pidgeotto: Well whoever did this can go quiznack themselves

SpacePadre: Language.

Pidgeotto: Sorry, Shiro. I meant to say

Pidgeotto: Well *insert apostrophe here* whoever did this can go quiznack themselves *period*

SpacePadre: …

SpacePadre: I don’t need your sass, Pidge.

SharpSho0ter: LOL

SharpSho0ter: Imma go before my mama actually kills me from her glares

Pidgeotto: If only that was possible

HunkOfLove: Okay, bye buddy

SpacePadre: Text us when you get an update.

SharpSho0ter: I hate you Pidge :’(  
SharpSho0ter: Bye :)

 

He then pocketed his phone looking around for anything to do. His parents were talking about boring grown up stuff with an older women. His sisters were talking about hot guys in their classes and Rico was somewhere else.

Lance stood up with a sigh and decided to go for a walk. There wasn’t many places to go in a hospital, so he figured going outside could help clear his thoughts.

The sky was grey and the pavement was wet. The air felt sticky with humidity, clearly it had rained the night before. Lance found Rico sitting on a bench on the side of the building. Lance walked over and sat himself down, watching the squirrels climb the tall oak trees. It was nice for an autumn, cloudy day, just nice enough to be out in a T-shirt.

“Has it been like that the whole time in space?” Rico asked. “Getting injured I mean.”

“Well, yeah. We were in an intergalactic war. Every week the least we could get was a bruise and small cut from training. Other weeks, we can find one of us or more in a healing pod.”

Rico hummed.

“But after a while we got used to it. Or at least as much as we could get used to almost dying.” 

Lance was surprised when Rico let out an abrupt laugh. It sounded hurt and forced.

“And I thought I was the big, wise brother. I guess you fill that roll now.” He was smiling, but there was a bitter edge to it.

Lance chuckled. “Rico, you were never wise to begin with.” He teased.

Rico turned to face him, smile turning into a frown. There was a moment of just staring at each other and Lance noticed when his brother’s gaze attached to his scar. 

“Sometimes I look at you and see somebody else. You just look so grown up and mature. I don’t know how you did it.” Rico confessed.

Lance huffed out a breath. “I have no idea. I guess over time I learned to cope without being around you and the rest of the family. I learned to accept making a new family and thought I might never see my relatives ever again. I just knew that I had to go down with a fight. Don’t want my death be for nothing.”

“Team Voltron really helped me and my stupid insecurities and homesickness. Especially Keith. Even though I hated the guy at first.” Lance chuckled. “If you told me four or five years ago that I’ll be head over heels for Keith, I would’ve laughed so hard I’d pee my pants.”

“How did you even realize your feelings?” Rico asked, sounding genuine from curiosity.

“It was a slow process, but when I knew hundred percent, it was when I made Keith laugh for the first time. Like full belly, almost to tears laugh. Everyone but me were able to get at least a chuckle from Keith that wasn’t because they were trying to make fun of him. Seeing him like that because of me was all I needed to know for sure.” 

“Hmm, that sounds cheesy.”

“The stinkiest kind.” Lance winked.

“You’re horrible.” Rico laughs.

“That’s too funny. Keith says the same thing almost everyday.”

***

That night, Rico was the one who stayed with him over night. Rico listened to every moment that Lance was reciting about his times with Keith.

“He was so mad that I didn’t remember about the bonding moment.”

“That’s mean, Lance.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I always tease him about it and it’s so adorable when he blushes.”

Now it was morning and Lance woke up in the uncomfortable chair to the sound of his parents. He remembered of his dream which he just woken up from. He was back in space, somewhere on a planet with fields of flowers. Keith was there with flowers knotted in his hair, but he couldn’t seem to hear Lance as he called out to him. It was like Lance was not even there while Keith  
pets flower petals in the golden light of the plant’s sun.

“I knew we should’ve forced him to come with us. Look, he’s going to hurt himself in that position.” He hears his mama complain.

“Cielo, he’s a boy in love. Trust me when I say that he won’t budge.”

“Antonio.” She warns.

“Look, how about we mention it for tonight and see how it goes.”

“Fine.”

He groaned as he stretched out his stiff limbs from sleeping in a chair for two days. His dream already becoming faded and veiled by fog. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, he really hoped he didn’t get any acne over the two days. He can still feel salt cling to his skin. Maybe he should have Mia bring him his face cleansers. 

“Oh good you’re awake.” His mama said, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

He smiled. “Good morning.” His voice still a bit raw from just waking up.

“Actually, It’s twelve o’clock now, son.” His papa spoke.

“Oh.” He rasped in surprise. He stood up and stretched some more, hearing satisfied cracks of his joints. “Where is everybody?”

“It’s Monday, so the girls are at school and Rico had to go to work.” His papa explained.

Lance hummed his response, and decided he wasn’t in the mood to sit back down. “Imma find food.”

He was almost finished eating his gross sandwich when his last name was called. He turned his attention from the sad excuse of food to see their doctor waiting for them with a practised smile.

He immediately tossed his sandwich on the seat next to him and ran up to the doctor. He noticed the man’s surprised and almost scared expression at the sight of a grown man with a scar on his face barrel towards him, but Lance resolved that he didn’t care.

“I’m here to inform you that Mr. Kogane is officially awake and can take visitors.” He said before scratching his black stubble.

“That’s such a relief!” His mother exclaimed from next to him.

“Yes, but only one at a time please. He is still in a confused state.”

Lance could practically feel his heart wanting to tear away from his chest. He didn’t know if he wanted to run towards Keith or run away from him. His decision was made once he saw the encouraging looks painted on his parents faces.

He then looked at the doctor expectantly which he responded with a nod. He followed him along the halls and into the elevator. His mind was swarming and he stepped out onto the fourth floor, his fingers twitching at his sides. He took a breath with each heavy step on his way to the room, skin feeling tight against his body.

“So how do you know Mr. Kogane?” The doctor - Dr. Varela his name tag said - asked, obviously trying for small talk. Apparently Keith’s room is on the other side of the floor, which means more time to overthink things. 

“I’m, um, I’m his boyfriend.” Lance managed to get out despite feeling like his lungs were about to collapse.

“Oh really? I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you.” Dr. Varela offered.

Lance could only nod before attempting to focus on his next few steps.

Left. Right. Left.

“I need you to calm down, sir.” Dr. Varela warned.

“Right, right, sorry.” He shook his head making the doctor laugh.

“It’s okay. It’s normal for you to be nervous.” We passed a few more doors until they stopped. “And here we are.”

“Thank you.” Lance said, remembering about how his mama always tells him about manners.

“Just call out for me if you need me. I’ll be right outside here.”

Lance nodded, and with a hesitant breath, he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Scream at me as much as you want.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://vertigoreader.tumblr.com/)


	3. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He noticed tears falling down his cheeks and got scared at the sob that escaped from his mouth. Tears welled down his face and Keith couldn’t seem to stop, but he didn’t so much as care, because he had Lance. Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big moment arrives!!!!
> 
> Also, everything in here is pretty much just fluff and my two favourite scenes are in here as well. This chapter has to be the fluffiest chapter in this whole story.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://vertigoreader.tumblr.com/)

When he woke up, his head was a buzz, distant beeps of monitors sounded like a haze, just barely there. Opening his eyes was a hassle, blinking rapidly from the sudden and harsh artificial light. Once he could see clearly, he studied the room he was now in. 

He laid on and white bed in the middle of an off white room. Cabinets attached on the walls and beeping equipment scattered with tubes running along them. He attempted to sit up, but instantly regretted it when he felt a sudden stinging pain from his abdomen. He immediately clenches his side, which made him realize that something was stuck on his arm. He looked down to see a tube secured on his arm that was attached to a bag of some sort of liquid in it.

Where the hell was he? All he needed to know was that he had to get out of there and fast. Before he could make his escape, the door opened. A tall man with black hair and facial stubble walked towards him with a soft smile. He took out a pen from the white lab coat he was wearing and quickly wrote something down on the clipboard he held in his opposite hand.

What surprised him was that the man was human, or at least had the appearance of one. He couldn’t let his guard down, he might’ve been captured by the galra and they are now making him hallucinate. He shifted in the bed, keeping an eye of every movement of the man. 

“Hola señor. ¿Como te sientes?” The man said in a thick accent.

If Keith knew anything, that was definitely Spanish.

“What?” Said Keith rather not eloquently.

“Oh, sorry, I should’ve figured you don’t speak my language. It’s nice to see you awake, Mr. Kogane. My name is Dr. Valera.” The man said. “Do you know where you are and why?” He takes a stool and brings it close to the side of the bed and sat down.

Keith wiggled a bit more, trying to sit up a little bit more. “No.” He said bluntly, voice raspy from lack of talking.

“You are in a hospital. A family found you unconscious on the shore of a beach. Do you remember how you got there?”

He’s in a hospital? He didn’t remember what would cause him being in a hospital, though this could still be a hallucination. Should he even respond to this guy?

“No, I don’t” He decided to say.

The doctor hummed and wrote something down on his clipboard.

“Are you real?” Keith asks, figuring he should just get this over with.

The doctor doesn’t seem affected by the harsh question and Keith’s glare.

“What do you mean?” Dr. Valera asked.

“Are you a hallucination?” He clenches his fists, digging into the blanket. “Are you trying to test me?” Keith growled.

Dr. Valera tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “No Keith, I’m not a hallucination and I’d never test you without consent.”

Keith huffed out a breath, not believing this guy.

“What could I do to make you believe me?” He asked, voice laced with curiosity.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Unless if you want to stab yourself, I don’t think there can be any other way.”

The man looked baffled and seemed like he wanted to know further, but decided against it, which Keith was thankful for. He then continued to talk about the injury and how long he’s been asleep and blah, blah, blah.

Keith eventually stopped listening out of disinterest. Perhaps he is in a hospital. What he did hear started to bring memories like a car’s window wipers are clearing the rain off of the window. There were still streaks obstructing his memories, but he could see through most of it.

He remembered ships shooting at him right before he entered a wormhole. He could still feel the sudden jolt once his ship was struck. Everything else after that was a blur of flashing red lights and the rushing feeling of falling and falling down uncontrollably into a planet’s atmosphere. Though it could all be a dream that seemed too surreal for it not to be true.

When the doctor announced that he was about to leave for a bit, Keith voiced out one last question.

“Are we on Earth?”

The man turned around with another confused expression.

“I sure hope we are.” Then he left, closing the door behind him.

***

When the door clicked open, Keith was perking up immediately, ready for a galra of step in. Ever since Dr. Valera left, he’d been planning an escape, which wasn’t a great one since he didn’t know where he was.

His room had a singular window that showed the only sight of a dark, gloomy sky. It was the only way out that would lead him escape almost immediately. Though he didn’t know how high up he was, he could be on a ninetieth floor for all he knew. But he figured he was far from the ground from the lack of any noise he tried to hear.

He was ready. Ready to face a smoldering face with narrowed eyes beading down on him with mad intentions. He was ready for torture and pain, slowly breaking down in a dark ship, head spilling with hallucinations and insanity. 

But that didn’t come. What came instead - or rather who - made his head pound in a different way.

Lance McClain stood at the door frame with an expression mixed between shock and nervous and relief. The sight of the familiar boy made Keith’s thoughts stumble and twist. Seeing him, golden skin and ruffled chocolate hair looking unbrushed, his ocean eyes glinting like what Keith has always saw them as made him shudder. He was real, not faded in a hallucination, he was staring at him, not through him like he was just another somebody. The sapphire orbs were locked on him, the key tossed out the window of his uncertainty. 

This is Lance. Not a sheer fabrication of his mind. Keith felt like collapsing despite him already laying down.

Then Lance was running towards him, door barely closing behind him. Keith sat up, ignoring the nauseating pain in his side. Lance was soon his his arms, squeezing him in desperation. He felt so warm and comforting, a feeling he had missed for months. 

He felt almost overwhelmed as he clung to Lance’s shirt like a lifeline, digging his fingers into the fabric. The other boy now climbed onto the bed so he could get closer to Keith, which Keith highly appreciated. He could still feel the stabbing pain and the shift of his stitches, but he didn’t care. He had Lance here with him, hugging and shaking from adrenaline.

He noticed tears falling down his cheeks and got scared at the sob that escaped from his mouth. Tears welled down his face and Keith couldn’t seem to stop, but he didn’t so much as care, because he had Lance. Lance.

The dark skinned boy slightly moved away from Keith just so they could face each other. Keith loosened his grip relunctically, he almost melted from the intensity of Lance’s eyes. They were shining with so much emotion that it almost hides the fact that his eyes were red from also crying.

A soft chuckle resinated from Lance, slightly broken from him still crying. “H-hey.”

Keith smiled, looking up at Lance with as much love that he could muster. “Hey.”

His soft hands cupped Keith’s face, trailing his thumb over Keith’s scar that traced along his jaw. Keith leaned into the touch, wondering why it took so long to get back to Lance. His grip was attached to both of his arms and he couldn’t tear his gaze from Lance’s face.

Just the way it was since he last saw his face. Absolutely beautiful from the soft yet sharp features, nose upturned, long eyelashes and scars that Keith learned to appreciate. He almost forgot that they were in a hospital.

“How?” Keith was able to manage only.

Lance smiled, tilting his head a bit to the side. “I’m so happy you’re okay, Keith.”

“Me too.” Keith said. “How did you know I was here?”

Lance shifted to get more comfortable, his legs positioned loosely around Keith’s waist. “My sisters, you remember Mia and Lila, right?” When Keith nodded he continued. “They found you on the shore while we were on a beach trip. They called me over and we brought you to the hospital right away.” Then his expression suddenly changed into more soloum. 

“Oh.” Keith said, not to sure what to say. Before Keith could decide what to say next, he was interrupted by Lance.

“You look awful.” Lance deadpanned, but kept a smile on his face, taking Keith’s calloused hands into his.

Keith almost choked at the bluntness of his statement. “Thank you, Lance, for that complement. You’ve always been a charmer.” Keith said sarcastically. “But you must not look any better than I do.” He now noticed the severe bags under his eyes and the red veins in the white of his eyes. He looked exhausted and Keith couldn’t help but real when he spotted the beginning of ache spotting his face.

Lance scoffed, looking like the epiphany of insulted. “I look fabulous. And technically It’s your fault that I look not as perfect as I normally do. So, ha!”

“You’re horrible.” He chuckled.

Lance only winked. “You love me.”

Keith cupped his face with both of his hands. “Yeah, I love you.”

Keith has been thinking about this moment from the first day they said their goodbyes. He imagined them running towards each other in slow motion on a beach like they do in the movies. Perhaps they bump into each other on the street and once they realize who each other are they hug and laugh. He imagined seeing Lance, but is rejected from him who is fuming and uninterested. Maybe Lance would punch and cuss at him for being in space for too long and break up with him for being selfish.

Keith didn’t expect this outcome, but having him there smiling down at Keith, their hands never leaving the touch of each other, it made him happy. It made him realize that he wouldn’t have picked a better outcome. He was safe and Lance was safe and they were together.

Keith leaned into his chest, putting his ears to Lance’s beating heart. It was fast and Keith smiled at the thought. He smelt of sea water, something that doesn’t surprise Keith at all. Lance’s fingers started to comb through his hair, something that past Keith decided was one of his favourite things that Lance did. It was therapeutic, calming his welled up feelings.

“I love you.” He heard him say, his chest buzzing as he talked. “So much.”

“I love you too.” Then he leaned back just enough so he could kiss him. Lance’s lips were as soft as he remembered and it made him melt.

They continued to cuddle in the obnoxiously bright room. The silence felt weird. I wasn't bad, but it was weird.

"Tell me a story?" Keith asked.

Lance chuckled. "Boy do I have a lot to tell you."

***

Keith blinked hazily, he felt himself hugging something warm and...moving? His eyes adjusted and he could see Lance hugging him, face buried in the white pillow. Keith smiled softly, basking in the sight of a peaceful Lance sleeping. His eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks and his chest rose and fell steadily. 

Keith looked up to face the boring ceiling and let out a sigh. He snapped his head to the side once he saw a sign of movement. There sat an elder woman on a couchened chair, a novel in her hands which are resting on her crossed legs. Her skin was tanned and slightly wrinkled around her eyes and mouth. Her curly hair was down and her brown eyes were soft as she looked at him with a small smile.

“You’re awake!” She cheered. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Keith.”

What the hell was the woman doing? “Who are you?” Voice defencive. He sat up, intertwining himself from Lance, trying not to wake him up. 

The woman chuckled a bit. “Sorry, I am Lance’s mother.” Oh crap. “I have to admit, this is not the way I thought I’d would meet you.”

Holly quiznack. He just snapped at Lance’s mother. The same person who he has to give the best impression to. 

“I’m so sorry.” Keith said, now fully panicked. “I didn’t realize-” 

“No, no. It’s quite alright, carino. I understand.” Her smile was so genuine that Keith found himself believing her right away.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs.” Keith said which earned him a big smile.

Keith glanced back at the sleeping Lance and frowned.

“He didn’t sleep much, did he?” It was more of a statement than a question.

There was some shuffling, then, “No, he didn’t,” He turned back to face her. “He stayed in the hospitals waiting room for the whole time you were here. No matter how much I protested.” She chuckled.

Keith’s frown deepened. No wonder Lance looked like hell itself. “I should of came sooner. Then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Oh, please.” She rolled her eyes. “You heros are always blaming yourselves. Keith, you couldn’t have avoided whatever happened. Okay?”

Keith nodded reluntically. 

“Listen, carino. What matters now is that you are here and Lance won’t have it any other way.” Keith felt himself smiling at her words. Lance wasn’t lying about how nice she is. He watched her supportive gaze turn into something mischievous 

“You know, almost everyday. He would talk about you. Keith would love this song.” She lowered her voice as an imitation of her son. “Keith loves hippos. Keith would love these pancakes. Did you know that banana pancakes are his favourite. Like, who likes that?”

Keith was blushing, he could feel the heat flame his face and neck. Lance was talking about him. And a lot.

“Let’s just say that the whole family knows too much about you without meeting you till now for it to be normal.” She was ginning wide and looked...proud?

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.” He admitted. “He likes to lie about me a lot.”

She chuckled. “What is love without teasing?” She shrugged. “I’m glad you’re you, Keith.” She stood up and grabbed hold of his hand.

“Thank you, Mrs. McClain. For everything.” He tried to put as much emotion possible in his voice, telling her in his voice and eyes how much he appreciates her.

She gave him a wink. “ It’s been a pleasure. And call me Rosa, carino.” With a squeeze of his hand, she let go and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

***

The next day, Lance came into his room with a big smile on his face. Keith made him go home that night so he could rest properly, which took some arguing, but Keith threatened that he’ll steal all of his face creams and that immediately shut Lance up. 

The same day, he met Lance’s father. He looked a lot like Lance, tall and lanky, blue eyes glowing softly. He was really nice and not at all like one of those scary dads.

“I have to admit, sir.” Keith said. “I thought you’d be more intimidating towards me. You know, like threatening me or something?”

The man gave a chuckle, he was sitting casually on the foot of Keith’s bed. “That job hasn’t been mine for a long time now. It’s the siblings who you should be worried about.” He winked.

“Oh, thanks for warning me then.” He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Of course. If I didn’t like you then I wouldn’t have told you.” He said.

Keith felt a weight off of his chest. The older man had been very nice to him from the moment they met, but Keith wasn’t sure what he thought of him. He looked up a Lance who was sitting next to him. The boy squeezed his hand and smiled proudly, his straight teeth were blinding.

“I remember one time Lance brought a girl home. Right when I saw a tattoo I knew I wouldn’t be seeing her again.”

“Papa!” Lance shouted, face reddening from embarrassment.

Keith couldn’t help but start laughing. “You dated a girl with a tattoo?”

Lance fumed, glaring at Keith and crossed his arms. “It was a temporary tattoo.”

Keith’s laughter only got worse. “That’s even better. Was- was it a heart? Was it a tramp stamp?!” His words cut off by his laughter.

Lance sputtered. “It was not a tramp stamp!”

“It was a unicorn.” Lance’s dad said.

Lance squawked. “And it was on her arm. Shut up, Keith.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” He raised his arms. “I happen to love unicorns.” He smirked enjoying Lance’s reactions.

“I hate you both.” He grumbled.

“No you don’t.” Keith said, taking his hand.

“Yes, hijo, It’s impossible to not love us.” His papa said.

“I know.” Lance muttered.

***

“Holy cheese, Lance, I didn’t know you had such a hot boyfriend.”

“Rico!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith could feel his face heat up. It was the day after he met Lance’s papa and the siblings have finally decided to visit.

“Are you sure he’s gay. I’d like to steal him away from you.” Lila said like Keith wasn’t in the room.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Keith said. “And you’re too young anyways.”

“Damn it. It’s always the hot ones.” She grumbled.

“Well too bad, I wouldn’t give him away anyways.” Lance chided.

Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

“Don’t you have a crush on that guy in your class, Lila?” Mia said, slyly. 

Suddenly, Lila’s face fumed red. “W-what? No. T-that’s s-stupid! He’s stupid!”

“Yeah, okay.” Rico said sarcastically. 

“Puh-lease, Lila, you practically swoon over him almost everyday.” Lance smirked.

Mia huffed. “Says you.” She began to unzip her blue hoodie.

“Yes, but Keith deserves to be praised even if he’s not around. And- Mia stop!”

Keith whipped his head towards the girl, but his vision was obstructed by Lance wrapping his arms around his head to obscure his vision.

“Put that sweater back on before he sees!” Lance exclaims, voice panicked.

“Wha- Lance what’s happening.” He growled.

“What’s wrong with my shirt?” Mia asked, sounding very confused and offended.

Keith struggled against Lance’s hold, eventually tearing his arms away, which caused Lance to yelp.

He looked at Mia’s dark grey T-shirt and nearly exploded from excitement. There, on the top of the shirt was a black, bat like creature and in the middle with bold letters wrote; Mothman.

“You like Mothman?!” He slapped the mattress causing everyone to jump.

“Uh, yeah.” Mis said, a smile beginning on her face. “I started getting into it not that long ago.”

Keith whipped his head to Lance who was groaning, falling on the bed with a dramatic sigh. Keith was bouncing and laughed.

“Suck it, Lance! I knew I wasn’t insane! You stupid non-believer!”

“Oh my goddess, stoooop.” Lance whined. “You still are insane. And even my favourite sibling betrayed me.”

“Hey!” Lila and Rico exclaimed, clearly looking not as offended as they should be.

“Oh, please. You two already know that.” Lance said, which made the two siblings nod in agreement.

Keith chuckled. “I’m so happy I have someone to annoy Lance with this. Pidge normally helps me with that, but she’d more into supernatural than cryptids.”

Mia chuckled. “It’s my pleasure.”

After that, Mia and Keith talked about Mothman and other supernatural things for the next hour, until they had to leave. Keith felt nice and warm, knowing that he’s actually getting along with Lance’s siblings. He was proud of himself, and when he saw that smile Lance was giving him throughout the visit, Keith knew he felt the same way.

“I think they like you.” Lance told him as the three siblings left the room.

“You think?” Keith asked.

Lance hummed and leaned down for a kiss. After a few seconds of kissing, Lance pulled back and leaned their foreheads together. “Absolutely.” Lance answered in a whisper.

***

Eventually, Keith was aloud out of the hospital and Lance couldn’t be any happier. They were in his house and Lance was giving Keith a tour of the house.

“This is the bathroom. This is where I fell over Rico’s pet turtle. Here is a fern.”

“Is this all necessary?” Keith asked, arms crossed.

“Of course it is. It is mandatory for you to know everything about this house.” Lance said, continuing to show Keith where the floorboard croaked.

“And why do I need to know all of the littlest things?” Keith raised an eyebrow and Lance had to stop himself from kissing his cute face right there. 

“How else are you going to live here properly?” He then took out an object from his pocket and dangled it in front of Keith’s face. It chimed as the metal clanged against each other.

“A key?” Keith asked, tilting his head to the side like a cute puppy.

“Not just a key, but a key to the house.” Lance explained, taking Keith’s hand and places the key in his palm. The silver key was attached to a chain shaped as a ‘v’, and the colour was a cherry red.

“The ‘v’ is for voltron. And I know you aren’t the red paladin anymore, but it’s for old times sake, you know? I have the same one, but it’s blue.”

Keith was looking down at the key and its chain with blown eyes, mouth slightly open, which was practically hanging when it comes to Keith. He then looks up to meet Lance’s eyes, face still blown shocked.

“But, your family.” Keith whispered.

“I already talked to them and they were all excited. Mama got an extra key as soon as I told her.” He chuckled, remembering her cheery expression and frantic movements.

“I don’t know what to say.” Keith admitted.

“You don’t have to say anything, amour.” Lance said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. He smiled when he felt Keith’s arms cling around him.

“Thank you.” He heard him mutter in his shoulder.

“Only for you.” Lance whispered into his raven hair.

They have been standing in the hallway for a few more minutes, arms wrapped around each other. Lance shifted in the hold, a question that has had for quite some time stirring to come out.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked.

Lance leaned back so they could face each other and took a breath. “What happened in space? How did,” He then places a hand on Keith’s side, resting on his scar. “this happen?”

Keith let out a sigh, disappointed that their happy moment was now gone. He then takes Lance’s hand and guides him into Lance’s bedroom. They both take a seat on the bed, the room dark from lack of light. 

“Um,” Keith shifted on the bed, fiddling with the key and it’s chain. “I was about to leave through a wormhole that the Blade were able to make for me. You know about those two Alteans who joined, right?” When Lance nodded, Keith continued. 

“Before I was able to go through, the galra empire rebels showed up out of nowhere, but they were only a small fleet. One of them shot down a wing and another one aimed for my window.” Keith chuckled, but it sounded bittersweet. “Thank quiznack that they were an awful shot and I only got this.” He motioned to his scar that was hidden by his shirt. “I then blew their ship up and flew into the wormhole.”

“That’s my Keith.” Lance cheered. “Always sticking it to them.”

Keith laughed. “Yeah, sure. Anyway, I crashed into the ocean and was able to get out of the ship. Before I was even able to think of swimming to the surface I went unconscious. You already know the rest.”

Lance hummed and wrapped his arms and legs around the other boy. “I’m glad that they were an awful shot. And that you blew them up. They totally deserved it.”

Keith chuckled, nudging his head into the crook of Lance’s neck. “Yeah, totally.”

“But seriously.” Lance said. “I’m happy that you’re okay.”

“I love you.” Keith said in return.  
He can’t help but say those three words. It’s been so long since they were able to talk on their coms. And even then, they could only talk for a half an hour. So they were making up for lost time, telling each other how much they meant to each other as many times possible.

“I know.” Then he laid them both down and held Keith as close as he could, waiting for the other to fall asleep.

 

***

“Keith!” Lance yelled.

He looked all around the house, but he couldn’t find Keith anywhere. Today was the day he will have to bring Lila to the zoo. He had totally forgotten about it until she mentioned it to him that morning before she left for school.

Lance had pleaded with his mama to not force him to go and instead have Rico bring her. “Can’t I have quality time with my boyfriend who I haven’t seen in a year?” He asked, desperate. “Can’t you have quality time with your sister who you lost four years of time with?” She countered. He grumbled and left the room, knowing he had lost the argument entirely. 

Now, there was an hour left until Lila will come home and Lance had thought of a brilliant idea. He wonders why he hadn’t thought of it earlier. It’s full proof. He’ll bring Keith with him so he can have quality time with him and Lila. And so he won’t be bored, which was a bonus.

He decided to head outside, being the only place of the house he hasn’t looked at yet. Opening the patio door, he immediately heard grunting, there on the grass, was Keith fight at thin air with a long, shaven stick. He was going through some of the simpler moves that they had learned when they were first beginning to train. 

Rico was standing to the side, watching with wide eyes and broad smile. He looked like he just received the best birthday present ever. He watched every one of Keith’s moves, each swing and placement of his feet. It honestly wasn’t anything special. Lance had seen Keith do much more extravagant moves before. 

Lance made his way next to Rico, watching Keith’s swift movements.

“He said he’ll teach me how to fight.” Rico said, a shaven stick just as long as Keith’s was limp in his hand.

“Have you sparred together yet?” Lance asked.

“No. Not yet. But I’m excited to.”

“Excited to get your ass kicked in only three seconds? Yeah, sure.” Lance teased.

“Hey! I’ll totally last way longer than three seconds.” Rico sneered.

Lance turned his head slowly to face him, an unamused expression as he raised his one eyebrow.

“What?” Rico asked, crossed his arms.

“You make me laugh.” Lance deadpanned. “Keith!” He called, but the boy was too focused on his moves to hear him. Typical.

Lance gave out a long sigh and grabbed the staff out of Rico’s hand. He approached Keith’s figure, who’s back was facing him. He held the staff with both hands in preparation and when he got close enough, he made his stance sturdy and swung.

Keith turned around and blocked Lance’s stick with a thump of the colliding wood. His piercing glare turned soft when he saw Lance at the end of the makeshift weapon instead of an actual enemy.

“Here for some pointers as well?” Keith smirked.

Lance scoffed. “You wish. Listen, can you- AH!”

Keith was swinging the wood to trip Lance, but he was able to use his own staff to scoop the weapon from below and bringing it up in a crescent. His stance ended with the staff lined up with his shoulders, pointed at Keith’s head. 

Keith had his staff lined up to his abdomen, coal eyes sparking in delight from the thrill of fighting. His lips were turned and he was practically buzzing with excitement.

“Can you let me talk?” Lance whined.

“Fight and talk.” Keith responded before attempting another hit, which Lance blocked.

“Augh, fine. But you have to listen.” Lance said.

“Listening.” Keith sang, swinging his staff towards Lance’s legs.

Lance jumped out of the way and narrowed his eyes. Keith wants to fight? Then he’ll fight. 

With each clang of the staffs, Lance felt bubbly inside in anticipation. He never thought he’s enjoy fighting again, but with Keith smirking at him in his backyard as they thrust at each other with harmless sticks, it made Lance’s skin jump.

It gave him a thrill he didn’t know he was missing as they used their best moves, shuffling on the area of grass. Hit, tuck, dodge, swing. A pattern. A series of moves that counter direct each other with ease. 

Lance swung fast, but Keith was faster, bending backwards, just missing the staff’s impact. When he stood back up, he wasted no time to swing at Lance’s open side. Lance knew exactly what Keith was going to do from years of sparring together. He then did a backflip and the staff swund below him. He landed lightly on his feet and held the stick out vertically right before it was struck by Keith. 

Keith was on bent knees, looking up at him with purple flames sparking in his dark orbs. His staff was horizontal to Lance’s, and he was breathing softly, sweat clinging to the black crop top that Lance let him wear. His legs were clad in Lance’s yoga pants, fitting his strong thighs perfectly. His muscles had contracted with each movement, sweat dripping on his skin. His raven mop of hair clung to his thin, flushed face. He looked absolutely stunning. Lance sometimes forgets he could look so graceful while fighting.

They have been staring at each other for a few seconds, until Lance decides to move. As quickly as possible, he twists his staff a full three hundred sixty degrees. Keith and his staff turns with the movement, causing Keith to lift off the ground and fall on the ground. As soon as his body hit the grass, he rolls to the side and stands up like he wasn’t just thrown to the ground a second ago. 

He was running towards the large tree Naruto style, running up it’s trunk and pushing off of it with his feet. Keith looked like he was flying in the air, but Lance couldn’t be distracted if he still wanted a nice face. Keith jumped so far that he was now about to land in front of Lance. His staff was following behind him in a big, foul swing. Lance held up his staff horizontally, aiming up to where Keith is falling in the sky. The staffs clang and before Keith could land, Lance twisted the wood again like what he did before. Keith spun in the air, but was able to gracefully land of both feet.

They both stepped forward at the same time, twisting their bodies and thrusting their staffs so they would hit the air right next to each other’s necks. They took a pause and simply looking at each other, sharing smirks.

“Nice move.” Lance complemented.

“Thanks.” Keith huffed.

“Can you go to the zoo with me? I have to supervise Lila and her friends.” Lance finally asked.

Keith furrowed his brows together. “Why would I do that? You know how bad I am with kids.”

“I know, I know, but you won’t have to talk to them. Plus, I’ll be there to entertain you.”

“You just want me there so you’re not bored.” Keith deadpanned.

“That’s only partly true.” Lance said.

“Then what’s the other reason?” Keith asked. 

“Cause I want to hang out with the love of my life.” Lance smiled sweetly and fluttered his eyes.

Keith raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“There are doing a paper on hippos. So we’ll be looking at them the majority of the time.”

Keith’s whole face had brightened at the mention of hippos. In fact, his whole body had loosened up. He stepped back, letting the staff fall limp at his side. Lance had relaxed as well and grinned with triumph. Keith was about to say something when he retracted, expression becoming more calm and uncaring.

“I guess that’ll be fun.” Keith said, hiding his excitement.

Lance chuckled and kissed Keith’s temple. “Of course it does. Now go take a shower. You stink.” He scrunched up his nose in distaste from the faint smell of sweat radiating off of Keith, who shook his head and made his way to the door.

“We’ll take this up later, Rico.” He called.

“Holy cheese!” Rico exclaimed. His mouth was open and eyes shocked wide. Lance honestly forgot he was even there. “How did you guys do that?! Lance, that twist thing you did was so cool. And, Keith, that jump though. It was like you knew exactly what each other were going to do.”

Lance chuckled. “You think I’m cool now, brother?”

“Only when fighting.” Rico admitted. “Everything else you do is stupid.”

Lance’s expression fell. “Thanks.” He deadpanned which earned a wink from his brother. 

“Don’t worry.” Keith said from just in front of the door, his hand resting on the doorknob. “I’m sure if you train for four years of training everyday to fight an evil alien empire, using another alien’s techniques and skills, will lead you to be able to be just as good or even better than Lance.” He then winked and stepped inside.

Lance faced Rico with a smug smile and stuck his tongue out, before following Keith. As he was walking away he could hear Rico mutter how unfair life was and how much he hated Lance or whatever, but that only made Lance feel better about himself.

Today was going to be a good day.

***

They had just entered the zoo and Lance could feel the excitement radiating off of Keith. He was trying to mask it, Lance could tell, no matter how much Keith whined about the hot weather. Right before they left the house, Lila had explained to them that boys were going to be there and If they so much as tease, she was going to end them.

Of course Lance and Keith agreed, but once she turned her back to head inside the car, the two boys looked at each other with knowing looks. They had to deal with Allura. A hormonal teenager is nothing to them.

Three other teenage girls and two boys, who had a concerning amount of good looks for teenagers, (Like seriously. What’s in their milk?) were waiting at the ticket booth. “Who are those old guys?” He heard a blond girl ask. “The stupid looking one is my brother and the hot one is his boyfriend who is sadly gay.” “Damn it.” Blond number two said. “Wait. I thought Rico was your only brother.” Blond number one said. “Well, he’s not.” Lila said, before changing the subject.

“Do you think they’d let me ride a hippo?” Keith asked beside him.

Lance sputtered. “Keith, no! You are not going to ride a quiznacking hippo.”

“Hey, don’t go swearing at hippos.” Keith defended.

“Keith, I swear.” He rubbed his temples in frustration, mentally wondering how Shiro dealt with four teenagers for so long. 

“It’ll be fun.” Keith said, following the teenagers into the zoo. There weren’t many people since it was a week day, which was good for getting the perfect view of the animals.

“Yes, Keith. It is fun to be eaten by a hippo.” Lance deadpanned.

Keith looked at him with a smile. “What can I say? It’s a cool way to die.”

“Unbelievable.” Lance mumbled, but figured he couldn’t argue anymore.

The teenagers then stopped in front of them and turned around to face the couple.

“Okay loser and Keith, we’re going to explore. See ya.” Lila said just before she starts walking away.

“Ba, ba, ba!” Lance shouts, speed walking towards his little sister. “Mama would kill me if she found out I let you go by yourself.”

Lila put both hands of her hips and glared up at him. “Well, good thing she won’t ever know.” 

“Lila, I’ve got to make sure you work on your project and not fooling around.” Lance is just making an excuse. He really didn’t want to be on the other side of his mama’s spoon.

“There is no project to work on.” She huffed.

Oh. “You sly teenager you.” He crossed his arms disapprovingly.

She smirked. “I only learn from the best.”

Lance huffed a laugh. “Okay, whatever. Just know I won’t be bailing you out of zoo jail.”

Lila’s eyes widened with excitement. “Wait..really?!”

Lance shrugged. “Sure. This just means I won’t be the only one under mama’s rath.” He then turned on his heel and linked arms with an amused Keith, and began to walk away.

“Lance, don’t you dare tell her!” He heard her shout. 

Lance laughed in response, the best madical laugh he could muster, which caused Keith to bend over in his own laughter.

“Meet us here at nine!” He called out behind his shoulder.

“Lance!” She shouted, but they were already too far.

After a while of walking, looking at birds and monkeys and other animals, Keith gasped beside him. 

“The hippos” Keith whispered, eyes blown wide as he stared at the sign that read Hippopotami. 

He then was dragging Lance to the hippo pen. The habitat was majority of dirty water and dirt surrounding it, tall green grass scattered in patches around the habitat. From what they could see were four, massive hippos, three in the water and one laying down on the dirt like an useless lump.

In Lance’s opinion, hippos were kinda boring since they did absolutely nothing. He’d rather go back to the monkeys. But when he looked at Keith who had stars in his eyes as he took in the sight of the large creatures. It was cute. He was cute. Lance would rather watch Keith all day than stupid monkeys.

“I saw a sign earlier for crocodile riding” Keith said innocently. 

“What!” Lance squawked. “No! Keith you are not going to ride a crocodile!” 

“They are literally calling for me to ride one with that big sign.” Keith exclaimed.

Lance’s eye twitched. “Sometimes I wonder if you actually want death.”

Keith crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “You’re over exaggerating.”

“Keith.” He grabbed hold of both his boyfriend’s shoulders and sturnly met his eyes. “You. Are. An idiot.”

Keith smirked, purple glinting in his dark eyes. “Less of an idiot than you.” Then he slipped out of Lance’s hold and leaned against the rail to look out at the hippos.

“So mean.” Lance grumbled before joining his boyfriend, slipping his arms around his waist.

Keith melted in his arms, leaning into the comfort of Lance’s warmth. The taller boy rested his chin on the other’s shoulder and twitches his nose when Keith’s hair is ruffled against it. The two boys hummed as they watched the four lazy animals do absolutely nothing.

“I wish I have a pet hippo.” Keith muttered after a while, drawing small circles on Lance’s arm.

“I saw a claw machine earlier. They might have a few hippo stuffed animals in there.” Lance said into his black hair.

Keith turned his head to look at Lance who turned his head as well. Like this, their noses are brushing against each other.

“Lance.” He smiled. “If you don’t take me there right now we’re not going back to see the monkeys.”

A few hours later, they walked from the monkey’s habitats to the entryway to meet up with his sister and her friends. It is dark outside, being around nine-ish, the only light was coming from the artificial lights of the zoo and the faint glow that was just barely in the sky. Lance looked over to his boyfriend, who was carrying a pink hippo as big as his torso underneath his arm, his other hand occupied with his own.

“You’re so lucky I’m the claw machine master.” Lance boasted.

“Lance, you tried seven times.” Keith deadpanned.

“Seven times less than you would.” Lance argued, throwing a smirk at his direction.

“Hey losers.” Lila called as her and her friends approached them. “Had fun looking at hippos?”

“Yup.” Lance said, popping the ‘p’. “Keith got his own hippo.”

“Her name is Poppins.” Keith explained, holding out his new friend to show off.

“Poppins?” One of her guy friends asked skeptical, huffing out a snarky laugh.

“Yes.” Keith snarled, glaring at the boy who was now clearly scared. “She’s named after Mary Poppins.”

Lance snorted. “It’s his favourite movie.” He explained.

“Right~” Lila said already heading towards the exit, her squad in toal. “Let’s go already.”

When they were following, Lance couldn’t help but notice Lila standing a little too close for comfort with the same guy, shoulders brushing each other with each step. He watched as they say their goodbyes and the blonde boy leaned in. Lila quickly steps back before swiping a glance towards Lance and Keith. The two boys share a smirk.

Instead, Lila gives him an awkward hug and says something in his ear too quiet for Lance to hear. They part and say a final goodbye to the other teenagers that Lance thinks last too long.

“Lila, you can literally text them later. I need to pee.” Lance whined from next to the car, trying to hide the smile forming. Keith snickered beside him.

Lila groaned. “Ugh, Lance. Stop.” She whined as she dragged her feet toward the car.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. What I just said was perfectly normal to say in public.” He then makes eye contact with Lila’s ‘boyfriend’ and winks, laughing at the surprised look on his face.

“I hate you.” She grumbled from the back seat. “And I hate Keith for letting you do that.”

“Oh please, I’d be worse.” Keith said from the passenger seat.

“Yeah, okay.” She responds sarcastically. 

“No seriously.” Lance says as he pulls out of the parking spot. “If you two actually did kiss, he’d probably stab the poor guy.”

“True.” Keith said, pink hippo plushie wrapped around his embrace.

“Uh, huh.” Lila says in a unsure tone.

“So, what’s his name?” Lance asks, keeping an eye on the road. 

Lila let out a groan of agony, but responds any way. “Curtis.”

“I don’t like him.” Keith announced. “He made fun of Poppins.”

Lance snorted, wishing he could see Keith’s pout. “You’re right, babe. I agree hundred percent.”

“I hate you both. He’s nice and likes Beyonce.” Lila argued.

“Are you sure he’s not gay?” Keith asks.

“What?!”

Keith turns to face her. “A lot of people who are dealing with sexuality crises starts dating the opposite sex to neglect their true feelings.”

“He might be right, you know?” Lance said. “He was wearing a very fashionable outfit.”

“Men can be fashionable too, Lance.” Lila argued.

“He was wearing pink socks.” Keith deadpanned.

“He was?!”

“I’m very observant.” Keith explains.

“You two are idiots.” Lila grumbled, slouching in her seat.

“I like the other guy. He was wearing a Twenty One Pilots shirt.” Keith said, back to facing the road.

“Ah, classic.” Lance sighed.

“I’m not dating, Jasper.” Lila gritted out.

“Ooh, he even has a nice name.” Lance chimes.

“Oh my God, shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when the angst comes back to light, but at full force ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://vertigoreader.tumblr.com/)


	4. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt like drowning, suffocating in depths he hoped to reach. Get them away. Stop. His whole body was shaking erratically. Stop it.
> 
> WARNING POSSIBLE TRIGGER**** Lance has a panic attack and a hallucination....It's obvious when it happens and if you skip it feel free to ask about it so I can give you a summary on what happened. Stay safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell by the summary this is going to be filled to the brim with angst. Though you get to see some nice alone time with Keith and some McClain members.
> 
> So yesterday I noticed that I named this Running in Fractions not Running in FRAGMENTS.....you know? Like what it was supposed to be? So I fixed it and now I feel stupid because I've looked at this so many times yet I haven't noticed. -_-  
> *cue opposite of amused laughter*
> 
> Also, season 5 was...special. I was completely wrong with Lance's siblings names. He has two bros, not two sis'. But at least I got it right that he has three other sibs. Point one for me!
> 
> Important note at end!!!!!!

It wasn’t like Lance didn’t want to know. He was just scared to ask. Hey, did you find your mom who abandoned you before you could even walk on two legs, which has given you abandonment and trust issues? 

He was waiting for Keith to tell him, but sometimes he would watch Keith talk to his mom casually and Lance would wonder if Keith had an opportunity to talk about hippos with his own mom. He would look at Keith, who looks out of place whenever him and his family are remembering old memories, and wonder if he’ll be able to make memories with his own family one day. 

He feels if he did ask, Keith would be mad at him for prodding. It’s better off to let Keith come to him when he feels comfortable, but how long till then? Will they be old and grey when Keith finally tells him?

Keith trusts him, right? He should feel like he can open up to Lance at any time. Lance can’t help but think that all the work he as done to tear apart Keith’s walls haven’t fully worked. The walls are still there, just much shorter and have some gaping holes in them from where people have hit.

It made his gut twist and skin feel tight. The idea of Keith hiding something so big from him made Lance question about their relationship. Had he not done a good enough job to establish that they can talk to each other about anything and everything? Is Lance failing to be a good boyfriend?

All day, Keith has been helping his mama do the chores to waste some time. He ended up dragging Lance along and got him to fold the laundry. Lance had to admit that it was nice to do something so domestic with his boyfriend. It made him realize that they could totally live together in their own house one day. The mere thought sent shivers down his spine, but in a good way.

Lance groaned and stuck his legs out from underneath the bed covers. He slides carefully off the bed without sitting up, trying to not wake a sleeping Keith up. He managed to not fall and looked at the clock.

Seven P.M.

They were both tired from doing chores, so Keith suggested that they would rest. They didn’t plan to fall asleep, but Keith still managed it. The whole time, Lance stayed awake, staring up at the ceiling for an hour and a half, thinking about how awful he is. Way to be optimistic, Lance.

He walked out of the room after taking in one more glance of the sleeping beauty that was snuggled in his bed, and closed the door gently. He begins to walk down the stairs and enter the living room where he can hear the T.V. and the clicking of controllers. 

Rico and Mia were playing a video game, one of the latest Call of Duty games. They were shoving each other as they methodically pressed buttons on the controllers. You could tell they were really into it. Enough so for them to not notice Lance as he stands by the arch opening. 

Lance focuses his attention to the screen which was split into two halves. Both players with guns. The characters are running on the barren wasteland, weaving in and out of warehouses and hiding behind broken trucks. 

Somebody was giving them instructions, a deep and demanding voice telling them where to go and who to go after.

“There is an heat signature in the warehouse. Find them and get rid of the enemy.” The man from the television said.

It reminded Lance of a time when they were infiltrating a galra ship. Through his comm, he could hear Shiro’s demanding voice. “There is one more heat signature in this ship. We should be good to go once we get rid of them.” Lance set for the coordinates which Shiro had sent him and began on his course. One hit and they were down like a fallen tree. One more life taken by him.

He could feel his heart drop as the character on the bottom screen shot the enemy down with two shots. Blood splattered on the screen as the guy cried out and fell with a thump on the cement. A breath got caught in his throat as the commander congratulates them on the kill.

“Good job, Lance.” Shiro had said. “Now let’s go get some quintessence.” Lance turned away from the body, not bothering to look at their face to properly see if they were alive. They were able to get all of the quintessence and gain valuable information from it too.

For the next few days, Lance had been questioning if the whole mission was truly worth the lives of so many, even if they were galra. It was like this everyday, until their next mission and not till after those he repeated the same questions, but doesn’t bother to speak out on his thoughts. They were in a war. This was to be expected.

Lance watching as the characters continued on their mission. The commander then yelled out that a swarm on enemies were entering territory. Lance held his breath as he watches a flashing red dot on the map, retching the two other steady red dots in a fast pace. 

Too fast.

Slow down.

Suddenly, several gunshots are firing at the two character who are also shooting from their cover. One after another, bodies fall in heaps, blood staining the screen. He looks over to the couch when he hears laughter from his siblings. 

His own siblings were taking amusement by killing these personas of fake people who could’ve been real. They could be people with families and partners and lives outside of their missions. They were enjoying this as they tell each other what to do. How to sneak up on the enemies. Where to hide.

“Crap!” Mia shouts as she is being hit. Her screen shows her character’s arms flinch with each hit and eventually drops on the ground.

“Your teammate is dying!” Yelled out the commander. “Quick, heal him.”

“Damn it, Mia.” Rico grumbled as he sent his character into the open to save his teammate.

“Hurry, hurry. I‘m going to die!” Mia warns which earns a grunt from her brother.

“Pidge is hit!” Hunk yelled from the comms. “And I don’t know if I can take them on my own.” Panic immediately shoots up through every vein in his body. “I’m coming,Hunk.” He said, already running down the hall. 

When he got there, Pidge is slumped against the wall in a corner, eyes closed and shoulder bleeding heavenly. With the two of them, Hunk and Lance managed to take down the galra - even more lives to add to the list - and they ran to Pidge who looked more pale than usual. Lance barely felt an heartbeat. Lance picked the girl up and ran as fast as he could, shouting at Pidge to not die on him.

“Pidge. Pidge! I swear to God if you die I’ll kill you.” They got her in a pod and she was fully healed in a few varga. That still didn’t stop the nightmares from coming.

“Ha. Saved ya.” Rico exclaimed.

“Thanks, bro.” Mia said, shooting at another enemy.

BAM! Thud.

Lance sucked in an harsh breath.

The siblings must have heard, because they turned away from the screen to look at him, eyes flowing up wide. They give each other a panicked look before turning back to Lance and standing up from the couch. 

Lance’s breaths were shallow. In and out they shaked as his lungs heaved. Gunshots echoed in his ears, a blue beam after another, followed by triple the purple beam aimed towards him. Hit after hit they fell ungracefully with a thump. Then he was hit. But he doesn’t die. Somehow he’s alive and he couldn’t seem to die, no matter how much they shot at him. 

“Lance, we thought you were sleeping. Are you okay?” Rico asked warily, approaching him like he’s a scared puppy. Or like a scared, innocent alien.

“What are you doing?!” The commander from the game screamed. “You are going to die!”

“What are you doing?!” Keith shouted from the comm. “You’re gonna die!” Lance was running on pure adrenaline, heart beating rapidly. “You’re gonna die if I don’t come save your ass.” He retorted and arrived just in time and hit right on target. One. Two. Three. Seven. Twelve. All not moving and useless. Alarms were blaring in the entire ship, making his ears buzz. More sentries and galra soldiers came barreling through the door. Keith was injured and he was not sure if the both of them can get out of it.

Now here he was, purple is the only thing he could see. Violet skin and wine coloured flashing lights swarming in one blur. The occasional glint of red and blue entering his vision. He trips on something and grunts, looking up to see what tripped him. 

A body.

A galra body, square face, mouth hanging slightly open to reveal fangs and pale, yellow eyes open wide with surprise. He’s dead.

“Lance.” He hears Mia say with caution. “I need you to talk to us.”

When he turns to face who he thought was his sister, instead was a galra soldier, soft face but eyes piercing with hatred. “You killed them.” She snarled, voice raspy. “You killed everyone I cared about.” 

“Wha-” He tried to argue. To tell her that it wasn’t true.

The television was now loud from the commander. “You failed!” He shrilled, the screen flashing the same colour of his victims.

Lance’s insides doubled over and he wanted to puke. He could feel the bile rising up, stinging his throat. He had failed as a paladin and as an human being. He should be disposed of because he was such a disgrace. How could he look at innocent alien faces ever again after all of this? How could he face his family? 

“Turn it off!” She demanded to another galra soldier. He scrambled and headed towards the flashing television, no, the control panel. The large screen loses it’s blue glow and the man heads back towards him.

“Stay away from me!” He screamed. He summoned his bayard, but it didn’t come. He patted his legs and arms down frantically in search of his only defence. “Where is it?” he narrowed his eyes at the two galra.

The girl looked over at the guy. “Get, Keith.”

The guy nodded and headed for the door that lead to a staircase.

“No! Don’t hurt him! Please!” He was yelling and didn’t care if that meant attracting other galra. He just needed Keith safe.

Before the guy could get the first step up, he paused and stepped aside. Suddenly, Keith was there, had jumped from the stairs and narrowed his sights on Lance who had collapsed on the ground during his shouts. Keith’s dark eyes sparked from under his black hood and then he was running to Lance.

Keith collapsed on the floor in front of him. “Can I touch you?” He asked softly. When Lance gave him a nod, Keith put both hands steadily on Lance’s shoulders. He felt grounded with him now there, a force of gravity pulling him to Keith. His eyes were like storms, cloudy but focused and stern.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” He repeated. 

“Keith.” He sobbed his name, tears quickly descended in waves. “Did they hurt you?”

“What? No.” Keith said sternly. “No one ever hurt me.”

“I’m sorry.” Lance barely whispered and it didn’t help that he choked it out. “I’m so sorry, Keith!”

Keith shook his head. “Hey, there is nothing to apologize for. You hear me?”

Lance closed his eyes, shutting himself from the light from his reality, and he shook his head, mind swarming like bees. “Lance.” Keith said his name like it was his own anchor. “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

Lance launched himself to hug Keith, holding him like he was the only person left to hold on to. The only fragment in his sanity. He continued to sob in Keith’s shoulder feeling warmth in his hold. “I-I disappointed y-you.” He choked out.

Lance felt Keith’s hand comb through his hair. “You’d never disappoint me.” He said, voice strong and grounded. “You did just fine, Lance.”

Lance continued to cry into Keith’s shoulder, whole body shaking, but his breath was starting to get back to him. His hands gripped tight on Keith’s suit, the fabric feeling like it was loose thread waiting to be snapped. Like Keith would suddenly be not there and Lance would be forced to cling to the blood stained floor.

He flinched when he heard something clang to the floor, looking over his shoulder, he saw two new galra who entered. One was tall and lanky, but still intimidating from his wide eyes and the other one was shorter and stubby, but when her mouth opened, her fangs glinted threatenly. Both of them starts charging towards them.

He felt like drowning, suffocating in depths he hoped to reach. Get them away. Stop. His whole body was shaking erratically. Stop it. 

“Don’t!” He hears Keith yell, but it is muffled by the water filling his ears. 

The two galra stopped in their tracks by Keith’s order. They looked like statues who were scared, paralyzed and unbreathing. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Keith said, lowering his voice. Why was he apologizing? “Just please stand back. And don’t say anything.” The two galra nodded, but before they join the other two Galra whom Lance forgot about, they glanced to Lance. Something was...soft when they looked at him and it made Lance shiver.

“Lance, look at me.” 

Lance turned away from their enemies to look at Keith. Keith’s hood was now down and he could see the boy’s face almost perfectly in the purple light. Dark shadows cast over his face and Lance would kiss him if he wasn’t so scared at the moment. 

“Lance.” Keith said his name like it’s his weight to reality. “Where are we right now?”

Lance was scared. How could Keith forget where they were? Is he okay? “In a galra ship.” He answers. He suddenly realised he’s been crying all throughout the mission. How pathetic?

Keith frowns. “We’re not in a galra ship, Lance.”

Now Lance was really confused. He looks past Keith, but doesn’t see any bodies. What was happening?

“What are you talking about?” Lance choked out. “Keith, are you okay?”

Keith’s lips turned up slightly. “Yeah I’m okay.”

Now looking at him, he can see that Keith’s hair was a mess, ruffled in different directions. His eyes were now soft with a slight bags underneath them. He offered a small, tired grin and squeezed their hands. Lance unlaced a hand from Keith’s calloused one and slowly brought his hand to his face. His hand was shaking so he took a breath to calm him down ever so slightly. 

He traced Keith’s scar, running his fingers along his jaw. He watches with intensity at the mis-coloured, long patch of jagged skin. Looking at it made him felt strangely grounded. It made him realize that this scar was reality, and looking up to meet Keith’s eyes gave him another thing to grasp onto in reality.

“Lance” Keith said, voice still sturn, but came out slightly soft. “Those galra,” He gestured to the group. “Are your family. Your parents and three siblings.”

Lance looked over to see the group hugging each other, a new and smaller girl had joined, clinging to the guy from earlier. They all looked scared standing in their living room. Lance looked back to Keith.

“Keith, what’s happening?” He grips his clothes like a life support. His chest was bubbling from panic and confusion. What was happening to him?

“You were hallucinating, Lance.” Keith explained and Lance’s eyes shot up in surprise. “But you’re okay. It’s okay.” Keith resurred. 

Lance hugged Keith tight and began to sob into his shoulder. His head hurts and his body lost all control of composure. He was shaking in Keith’s arms, the other boy rubbing his back. His back that was stained with scars that will never fade. A constant reminder of his past.

He peaked up to look at who Keith told him was to be his family. And there they were. Holding each other and standing to the side helplessly. Mia was crying into Rico’s shoulder and his mama did the same with her husband and Lila was the only one looking. She was the only one unmoving, wide eyed and fear gleaming in her young eyes. And she was looking straight at him.

He needed to leave. And fast.

“I want to leave.” He whispered into Keith’s shoulder.

“Okay.” He whispered back. Keith helped him to stand, slinging Lance’s arm around his shoulder and his own around Lance’s waist.

They walked up the stairs and Lance didn’t dare look back. When they settled onto the bed, Lance asked Keith to tell him a story to distract him. Keith happily obliged. 

***

Walking down the stairs was one of the hardest things Lance had to do. The night before, Lance woke up a total of five times resulting nightmares. Each time he would wake to find himself with tears streaming down his cheeks. And at this point, he’d be surprised if he could let out one more tear.

Keith slept through it all, which Lance was grateful for, not wanting Keith to worry about him. The time between him waking up and waiting for sleep to overcome him were anticipating moments. He clung to the sheets, wiping at any tears that kept rolling down his face and he didn’t dare close his eyes for longer than a minute.

This morning, he would’ve went back to sleep if he hadn’t notice Keith not next to him. Lance first stopped to the bathroom and winced when he saw how red his eyes and nose were. He splashed his face with cold water and took in a deep breath to prepare himself for the inevitable. 

Now he stepped lightly down the staircase, the feeling of wood underneath his bare feet. The living room was empty which Lance was thankful for and headed towards the kitchen. The sound of clanging bowls and hushed voices welcomed him. When he walked in, everything stopped for a moment and it made him panic for a second. But in no time, the sounds carried on, pretending that there wasn’t a threatening tension that made Lance’s heart speed up.

He beelined to his boyfriend who was conversing with Lila at the table. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders from behind and kissed the top of his head, loving the feeling of his soft hair against his skin. 

“You want cereal?” Keith asked, rubbing circles on Lance’s arm.

“Yes please.” He murmured into his raven hair.

Keith began to stand up to fetch a bowl, but before he could, Lance took his head in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. It felt nice. 

“Thank you.” Lance whispered, lips touching as he did so. Keith smiled in return, knowing that it wasn’t the cereal Lance was talking about. Keith leaned in for another peck as if to say ‘Your welcome’ and left to the cupboard.

Lance sat down in Keith’s spot and drummed his fingers on the table as he waited. Keith came back and took the seat next to him, then set the bowl and spoon in front of Lance. He began filling his bowl with Cheerios and then milk.

A few minutes into eating and his two other siblings hopped off the counter to join them. Lance proceeded to not make any eye contact, heart swelling when he realized he couldn’t get out of this.

“Lance.” Rico started.

“No, Rico, It’s fine.” Lance interrupted, voice more desperate than he wanted.

“Lance, it’s not fine.” Mia scolded. “It was our fault for triggering you and we are so sorry.” Her eyes had clear dark circles, letting on that she didn’t sleep well the night before.

Rico nodded in agreement. “We shouldn’t have even considered playing that game even if we thought you were sleeping.” 

With the game being mentioned, the sounds of gunshots and thuds of bodies falling reentered his mind. He quickly swallowed down the panic and gave his siblings the best ressurring smile we could muster. A hand intertwined with his own and he could feel himself relax as Keith squeezed lightly.

“It’s okay. You two didn’t know. And it’s not like this ever happened before. It’s probably better off if we all know this can happen again.” His chest tightened at the thought, but shoved it to the back of his brain for another time. Keith squeezed his hand.

Before he could continue, the sound of footsteps descending the stairs caught everyone’s attention as the two parents entered.

“Hijo.” His mama said and gave him an awkward side hug since he was still sitting. “How are you feeling?” Her eyes were filled with worry even though she clearly looked like she was trying to hid it beneath her smile.

Lance pretended to not seem hurt by her question. “Better.” He said rather bluntly.

She ran a thumb over his cheek, grazing over his scar. “That’s good.” She then turned to make herself breakfast and Lance felt like he could finally breathe. 

His papa gave him a solemn, knowing smile and ruffled Lace’s hair before following his wife. Lance fixed his hair and finished eating. Once he was done, his parents sat down with them, his father at the head of the table. 

He let them have a few bites of their toast before speaking.

“I’m so sorry you all had to see that.” He said, eyes on his empty bowl. “I can’t imagine what it felt like. So, I’m sorry.”

There was a silence.

“Carino, we love you.” His mama started. “We just want to know that you are okay. You don’t have to apologize for something you can’t control.”

“We understand you’ve been through a lot.” His papa said, putting a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “And you’ve been so strong. So don’t beat yourself up because of this. Okay?”

Lance stared at his parents for a moment before nodding.

The adults smiled at their child, then continued to eat as if it was normal. The conversation was over but technically it wasn’t. Lance knew there was much more to be said, but for now, he can let it slide for another time. He shared a smile with Keith and he felt his chest tighten in a totally different way than before.

Later that day, Lila walked into his room as he was grabbing his phone and wallet before he and Keith go out in town. She was looking anywhere but him, hands clenching open and close over and over again at her sides. 

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” She asked.

Lance was taken aback from this. “Of course. And you to me, right?”

She nodded. “Thanks, Lance.” Then she was gone.

He took a moment of staring out his open door, but then he smiled softly to himself and headed downstairs where Keith waited for him.

“Why are you so smiley?” Keith asked with a smile, eyebrow raised.

Lance’s smile broadened. “No reason.” He then pecked his cheek. “I love you.”

Keith chuckled lightly. “I love you too.” He leaned up to kiss Lance properly on the lips. “Come on. Let’s go.” He took Lance’s hand and lead him out the door.

“After you.” Lance said cheekly.

***

A night has passed since Lance’s panic attack and Keith was tired. He hasn’t been sleeping well and the other day’s...activities, didn’t help. He tried to cover it all up, plastering small smiles on his face even though they were all relatively fake. When no one was around, he would close his eyes tight shut and wrap his arms around his head, pulling at his hair like it was the only grasp of sanity.

He tried. He really did. Especially for Lance’s sake. Keith wouldn’t want to be a downer on his arrival, but he really just wanted to cry. Quiznack, he really wanted to cry. To sob as loud as he wanted as he clings to a supportive Lance. But that couldn’t happen. No. He had to be strong, for at least a little while longer.

And now he found himself at the kitchen table with a mug half full of fruit tea in his hands, looking down into the deep, berry colour as if it held more than just warmth and a good taste. Slipping out of Lance’s hold at two in the morning was hard, both physically and mentally. He always seemed more cold than usual without Lance’s touch.

He looked at the clock which read two forty-seven and Keith let out a weary sigh. He drank some of the sweet liquid and continued to hunch over the table. The only sound were the ticks of the clock and the occasional settle of the house. It was nice. Ever since he arrived it was either constant noise and talking or a silence that weighed so much that it could beat Slav at a Who Can Drive Shiro Insane Most contest. If only Shiro was actually there.

“Keith?”

The boy jumped in surprise and quickly turned towards the entrance. There stood Rosa in a light pink, fuzzy robe and light blue slippers, wavy hair tied in a messy bun. Keith sighed in relief, letting his body relax again.

“Sorry if I scared you, carino.” She said as she turned on the kettle.

“It’s okay.” Keith ressurred. “Couldn’t sleep?”

She hummed and sat in front of him. “Antonio likes to sleep talk.” She explained.

Keith merely nodded and took a long sip from his mug.

“How about you, carino?” She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and slumped against the chair.

He shrugged. “I couldn’t go back to sleep.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but it also wasn’t exactly the truth either.

“How long were you awake?” She asked, voice ragged from tiredness.

“Almost an hour.” He shrugged.

The kettle let out a slight noise of warning that it was finished boiling the water and Rosa relunctically stood up to pour herself a mug of green tea. When she was done, Keith was already a little more than a quarter done his own mug.

This time when she sat down, she took the spot next to him, focused on the steam rising from the mug. They sat there for a while and Keith couldn’t decide if it was uncomfortable or not. The whole time, he was fiddling with the handle of his white mug that says ‘May contain whiskey’ on it, which he wouldn’t have minded at the moment. At least then he could calm down.

“Do you think he’ll get better?”

It was a simple question, but it still made his chest feel tight.

He looked at her, straight into her dough eyes. “Of course he will. He’s Lance freaking McClain after all.”

She smiled at that, eyes crinkling at the movement. “Sometimes I look at him and see a total stranger.”

He stayed silent for her to continue, watching her carefully.

“I sometimes feel like his scar is only there to spite me. To tell me that I’ve failed as a mother.”

Keith frowned. “What are you saying?” He asked rather harshly, narrowing his eyes. “Lance loves you and would talk about how amazing you and his other family members are all the time. He always says that you’ve done so much for him. The whole time in space we would say that he was going to make his family proud.”

She gave a wisp chuckle. “He did. He really did.”

“Good. Make sure you tell him just that.” Sure, he was being a little harsh towards Lance’s mom who is practically the sun, but he loves Lance and he deserves the best.

She then let out a hearty laugh. “Okay, I‘ll make sure of it.” After taking a long sip out of her mug she looked straight back at him, gaze soft.

“Thank you for taking care of him.”

Keith nodded and smiled. “And thank you for making him who he is.” 

There was another long moment of silence and Keith realized that it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. He was able to finish his drink during this time and stood up to put it in the dishwasher. He was deciding if he should go straight to bed or not when Rosa interferes. 

“Do you love him? I always hear you two say it to each other, but do you really love him?”

Keith turned around slowly to face her. “I love him with every part of me that I can give. Even if it isn’t much. He is the first person I could fully tear my walls in front of without feeling judged and useless. I don’t know what I’d do without him honestly. He’s the only family I got other than the others in team Voltron.” It was so easy to say that. There was no hesitance and thinking to answer. It was simple as that. Keith loved Lance.

She gave him a beaming smile showing that it was exactly what she wanted to hear. Pushing the chair back, she stood and walked over to him. And before Keith could think, she was hugging him. After a small moment of surprise, he wrapped his arms around the small woman, pulling her close.

As he was walking away, he noticed something in the wall that he hadn’t noticed before. A wide cut in the plastered wall as if someone stabbed through it with a cutting knife.

He turned to Rosa with a questioning stare. It took a moment, but finally he understood.

“Ah,” She started. “Rico scared Lance and there was a bit of an accident.”

“He threw a knife at him?” Keith asked, more as a statement.

The woman let out a tired sigh. “Yeah.”

Keith couldn’t help himself. He laughed. Well, quietly since he didn’t want to wake anyone up.

“Sorry.” He apologized while still letting out chuckles. “That’s probably my fault. I might have done that to him a few times before.” He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly. 

Rosa stared at him stare at him for a while before letting out another tired sigh.

“You boys need a long vacation.”

Keith chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

She stepped up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Go to bed, hijo.”

“Okay. Goodnight.” He said, already inching towards the staircase.

“Goodnight, hijo.”

Keith went to sleep without any nightmares for the rest of the night.

***

“Do you think team Voltron ever be able to be in a reality show?” Lance asked out of nowhere.

They were laying on the couch, Lance’s chest pressed on Keith’s back and were watching The Bachelor. All Lance’s idea, not his. The majority of watching the stupid reality show - that’s been on air for way too long, by the way - they’ve been yelling at the television because of how stupid theses people were.

“I would kill myself before the first episode ends. I already have one drama queen to handle. And it’s hard enough as it is.” Keith answered, shifting himself more into Lance’s body heat.

“Are you talking about, Shiro? He might not be that dramatic, but that eyeliner could stab someone with attitude.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m talking about you , idiot.”

Lance scoffed - dramatically, might he add - and lightly swatted Keith’s arm.

“I am not a drama queen.”

“Do you hear yourself right now?” Keith asked, turning his head around to face Lance who looked offended.

“I’m just very vocal about my opinions. There is a difference.”

“Sure, Lance.” He then kissed the boy’s nose to make him shut up, then turned back to the T.V.

On the screen was a chick who he forgot the name of - Sabrina? Selena? Sofia? - who was threatening another chick, who clearly had a lot of botox, to back off of the bachelor- Brian or something?

“She does realize that she’s on the freaking Bachelor, right?” Keith asked.

“I hope so, or that’ll be one heck of an headline on a magazine cover.” He put his hands up as high as he could with Keith still in his arms, and made a square shape with his hands. “Girl on Bachelor who didn’t realize it.”

Keith scoffed in amusement. “People are so stupid.”

“You can say that again.” Lance said, wrapping his arms tighter around Keith’s waist.

“I would totally agree to be in a reality show.” Lance said, grinning into his hair.

“That will be the day I break up with you.” Keith said bluntly.

Lance shifted their positions so Keith’s body was facing him, and Keith laid his hands on Lance’s chest.

“That’s a lie. You’d never break up with me. And I won’t let you either.” He said, voice dropping a knoch. 

Keith let a smirk on his face as he looked into the blue eyes of his boyfriend. “I don’t know. I think I’m pretty accurate.”

“Oh shush,” he leaned in closer. “You love me.”

Keith hummed, enjoying the closeness. “I do.”

They both met in the middle, the movement of their lips slow and sweet. Keith clenched the blue shirt Lance was wearing, pulling him towards his chest. Lance brought their hips as close as possible, both relishing in the contact. 

Keith moved his head to deepen the kiss and he couldn’t help but smile against his lips. He felt Lance smile back in response, and started to rub soothing circles into Keith’s skin. It was nice. Really nice. They weren’t able to sneak these moments much every since they were reunited. Only two times before, so now they were thankful that majority of the McClain members were out of the house. 

They eventually had to break apart for air and their lips let out a low pop as they did so. Leaning their foreheads together they basked in the silence and love radiating around them. 

“Do you think Sabrina will win?” Lance suddenly murmured.

“Lance, what the hell?” Keith leaned back and gave him an unimpressed look. At least he got her name right.

“What?”

“You, ruined the moment, Lance.” Keith glared at him.

“You mean a bonding moment?” Lance asked with a smirk.

Keith was about to give Lance a piece of his mind when he was interrupted.

“Are you two done being cute already? I need help from Keith.” Lila suddenly asked from below the arch of the living room.

Keith moved to sit up. “We stopped a long time ago. What’d you need?” He said, pretending to not hear Lance’s squawks of protests.

“My light is out in my room. I need you to fix it”

Keith nodded and got up to stand.

“Why did you not ask me?” Lance ask, pretending to be offended.

“Because you’re annoying. Now watch your stupid show.”

She then turned to walk upstairs and Keith followed with a snicker.

When he entered the room, her light was on and clearly not out. He gave her a confused look as she took a seat on her yellow sheets of her bed. She asked him to close the door and Keith relunctically oplied. He then moved to lean against her vanity, across from her.

“So you might’ve noticed that my light is working.” She started, rubbing at her arm.

“No kidding.” Keith replied bluntly.

“But I felt like we should talk one on one, you know? We haven’t hung out together alone before, so it’ll be like bonding and stuff, right?” He clearly knew she was uncomfortable with the situation and Keith would lie if he didn’t feel the same way.

“Sure. What do you want to talk about” He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets of his jeans.

Lila shifted so she could be sitting criss crossed, and let out a breathy sigh. “Can I be deep for a second?”

Keith nodded. 

“Okay, so, I know that Lance is keeping things from us about his time in space. And whenever I would try to somewhat get some answers from him, he’d avoid a lot of details.”

Keith hummed. “So you want me to answer some of your questions?”

She looked at him for a moment with such a vulnerable expression on her face that it made Keith wonder how serious this’ll be.

“That, that burn on his back. Where a-and how did he get it?” She stumbled out her words and Keith was suddenly reminded that she was just a little girl. Her usual angsty teenager attitude scraped off in front of him.

Keith let out a tired sigh, not really wanting to answer that question himself, but if it means it’ll make Lila somewhat satisfied, then why not? She deserved to know anyways.

“We were on a mission to find information on Zarkon’s and Haggar’s plans. The Blade of Mamora, including me, went into the ship to gather all the information on a hard drive while Voltron and the freedom fighters distracted them. The plan was to pretend that it was going to be our final fight to defeat the empire, distracting the galra from what we really wanted.”

“Let’s just say that things didn’t go as planned. The galra spotted us and sent everyone in the ship to us. Outside, Voltron had to split up. I mentioned the concern of not being able to make it out of there and then comes Lance with his lion blasting away. He went into the ship, the Galra set a bomb and Lance got caught in the fire to get the Blade away and safe.”

He looked down onto his bare hands.

“The galra way is victory or death.” Keith let out a bittersweet laugh. “But Lance is not galra.”

He turned to face Lila who he was surprised to see looking at him with narrowed, calculating eyes. It made him feel small, like she was going to yell at him for letting that happen to her brother.

“Didn’t think he’d be so brave.” She said it as a whisper.

“Yeah.” Keith huffed out another bittersweet laugh. “But that’s not even close to what awful things that has happened to us, but don’t worry about that.” He added, seeing her panic.

“Do you have scars too?” She asked.

Keith nodded. “We all do. Big and small ones. I have one big scar on my shoulder blade from the Blade Of Mamora Trials, where I found out I was a galra. I have two large ones on my stomach from a galra soldier and Lotor. One on my thigh when I was shot and a big burn mark from Haggar’s magic on my lower back.” He kept on listing several scars on his body that accumulated over the years and when he look at Lila he could see she was getting worried.

“I have a scar on my arm from when I fell off a tree.” Lila supplied with a trying grin.

Keith let out an abrupt laugh and put his hands on the vanity for support.

“That must’ve been a catastrophe.” He said amused. 

She nodded with a smile. “It hurt like hell.”

They both let out a laugh and it felt good. It felt like he had an actual sister and it made his gut twist happily.

After a moment, Keith watched as Lila’s smile turn into a frown. 

“Do you think everything will go back to what it used to be?”

Keith let out a sigh and went to sit next to her on the bed. “Honestly? No. Don’t get me wrong, there will be tons of moments where it will feel like nothing happened. I’m sure of that.” And he knows that because he’s experienced the same thing. Nothing will ever be the same from before Voltron, but that doesn’t mean Keith regrets staying in space.

“He seems so much more...mature. And sometimes he’d say something and wait for us to say or do something, but he would suddenly get all sad and stuff once he realizes we don’t get it. It hurts, you know?”

“Yeah. Kind of.” Keith said.

“The other night,” She began. “Do you think it’ll happen again?”

She doesn’t have to explain for him to know what she was talking about. “I hope not, but I have a feeling that it will. This is not just a one time thing, you know?”

Lila let out a tired sigh. “I guess I’m just filled with false hope ever since he left.”

“I know how that feels.” Keith said, shoulders hunched.

Lila turned her head to face him. “What do you mean?”

Keith huffed. “There were many times where my hope would be so forced so much over time that it just began lying to myself. When I was a kid I hoped my dad would come back and rescue me from the orphanage. I hoped to find Shiro when he disappeared during the Kerberos mission and the other time he disappeared. False hope on Shiro coming back from the second time so I wouldn’t have to be the leader anymore. Hope that Lance would like me back. That I’ll find my mom.”

Keith dragged a hand down his face, suddenly very tired. “I can go on if you want me to, but I won’t. I’ll save you from the Keith pity party.”

“He really likes you, you know?” Lila suddenly said.

Keith looks up to see her serious gaze. “Yeah?”

She nodded. “I can see it in the way he looks at you. Like you are the only thing that could hold him.”

Keith felt a soft smile rise on his face and he couldn’t help but appreciate Lila’s presence. “Thank you, Lila.”

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. “For what?”

“For being such a supportive sister. How about you try to talk to Lance, little by little? I can help you.”

“Okay. Yeah, I can do that.” She was smiling.

She was now hugging him, Keith hesitated before wrapping his own arms around her small body. It felt comforting and secure, and Keith realized just how much these people meant to him.

“You’re a good guy, Keith.” She said into his neck. “Now go back to Lance before he starts whining.” 

Keith chuckled as he stood up. “Okay. See you later, Lila.”

Once he opened the door she called out his name, so he turned around to face her.

“And don’t tell anyone about this conversation. You hear me?” She threatened, turing back to her usual, angsty teenager mood.

“I hear you.” He turned and closed the door behind him, not missing the upturn of her lips as he turned away. He smiled as he walked down the stairs to his waiting boyfriend who was yelling at the T.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like how I wrote that chapter but I'm done with fixing it. I'm too tired -_-
> 
> Important thing!!!!  
> So I'm currently writing the epilogue and I already know the scenes that I want in it, but I was wondering if there are any scenes that you wanted to see but I didn't show or something that you would like to see in the future and I'll try to make it happen :) 
> 
> My [ Tumblr to scream at me](https://vertigoreader.tumblr.com/)


	5. Falter,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith crashed in an ocean of water. It was warm and comforting and he felt loved, but he held the dagger as if it was a weight. He looked up to see a faded light shine into the depths. It was golden like the colour of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!  
> This is actually really short and yet the epilogue is very very very long.......oopsies.  
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lance couldn’t go back to sleep. He didn’t know why, but he just couldn’t bring himself to fall into slumber. So he pecked Keith’s forehead and unwrapped his limbs from Keith’s, then carefully stepped off the bed. Before closing the door behind him, he sent one last glance at his sleeping boyfriend. 

He stepped onto the backyard patio and let in a deep breath, relishing in the cool air. 

The stars were exceptionally brighter that night.

***

The sound of her voice was like a lullaby. Voice soft but raspy like the waves crashing on the cliffside. Her touch was gentle as if he was made of the most delicate petals. Her eyes glowed so bright that they could overwhelm the sun. They shone so brightly, but were soft as her gaze coated his skin like a blanket.

She was an overwhelming presence that wasn’t quite there. Like the haze of a dream. You can’t describe what exactly happened, but you can relate every emotion that was felt. Like you can say how beautiful a scene looked but could never paint a picture.

Behind her was everything and nothing all at once. It was looking up in the starry sky, but focused entirely on the moon. Her. She was the moon and everything else were the stars. Special and important, but not as fascinating as the bright planet.

He knew who she was. Though he couldn’t put a name to her. He still knew that she was very important to him. He couldn’t tell you why and if he had ever actually met her in real life. But at the same time he knew exactly who she was and what she was doing at the moment.

She was talking, but all he could hear were chiming bells that he could pinpoint the emotion to on. Love. She was talking as if love overtook her vocal chords. It made him feel safe and warm and wanted.

He was suddenly on the porch of his house. A house that was more like a run down shack. But it held memories. Memories of the woman and her soft hair that followed her as she walked with meaning. Like she had meaning in life wherever she went, leaving behind trails of burning flames that soared into the sky.

She was now walking towards him in slow motion, looking tall and mighty. He turned his attention to a presence next to him. Craning his neck, he caught eyes with ones that matched his own. He reached up to the towering man's hand and basked in how much larger it is to his own. It felt comforting, like a sturdy weight that wraps around him like a raincoat that he wears on the stormiest days.

The man’s dark eyes were still met with his own. He can tell you what his name was. His full name, too, including his middle name. He can tell you facts about this man, personal and not. What he cannot tell you is his emotions and the expression on his face, for there was none.

He turned his gaze to see her finally reaching him and his dad, the stars and moon behind her. He was waiting for her to stop in front of them. Or to hug them in her muscular arms like they were meant to. But she continues walking, her emotions flying in every and each direction.

Scared.

She was scared. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling it had to do something with him. She continued to walking straight towards them, head facing ahead like the two males weren’t even there.

Her figure was was a blur but still clearly seen, like only her soul was there, present and visible, but her actual body wasn’t there. He could see her, but couldn’t tell you any details of her facial features or what shade her skin was. 

She was a meter away. Five feet. A foot. Keith didn’t even flinch when she walked straight through them, like she was a ghost. Or were they the ghosts? It didn’t matter, because suddenly he felt such a rush of emotions that he couldn’t decide which ones were present.

Like a switch, he was in the Blade of Mamora headquarters, a dark room illuminated with purple and stretched with an high ceiling. He was in his suit, he didn’t look down to check, but he just knew that he was. 

The wisp of the door opened and he turned to see a galra in her suit, hood up and mask drawn so he couldn’t see her face. He knew who she was. He just couldn’t give you her name.

They were just staring at each other, standing in the middle of the dark, empty room. The door opened behind her and he could see stars. Then a group of galra soldiers from Zarkon’s empire came running through the doors and he tried to warn her, he really did, but nothing seemed to come out of his mouth.

He watched as they dragged her away, and she was kicking and screaming with bells in her vocal chords instead of words. They dragged her away and once they were gone, he began to sob. He sobbed and crashed onto the floor as he watched the remaining of her flames turn into ashes the further she was. 

He didn’t know why he was crying for her, a stranger at best, but he was. After days of sobbing, he opened his eyes to find himself in a cockpit. The hum of the red lion in his mind. It wasn’t comforting though, no, she was screaming for him to get out. That he wasn’t wanted anymore.

He was falling and he felt a muffled scream escape his lips. His dad was falling with him, but he was calm, like they weren’t falling to their death. The man stepped towards him as if he was walking on land. He stretched out an arm towards him, a blade in his outstretched hand. 

She was behind his father in the same outstretched position, but she was like faded light, barely there, but noticeable. It was if she was possessing his father to give him the dagger. Keith took the dagger from their hands and then they vanished like a faded memory.

Keith crashed in an ocean of water. It was warm and comforting and he felt loved, but he held the dagger as if it was a weight. He looked up to see a faded light shine into the depths. It was golden like the colour of her eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” He said into the water, somehow not choking on the liquid.

“I’m so, so sorry.” He kept repeating those words like a mantra, over and over again.

He curled into himself, no longer being able to feel the slight warmth of the golden light. At least he had the ocean. The ocean was nice. It made him feel a little less alone. He likes the ocean.

***

Keith woke up with a startle, sitting up too fast for his brain to register what was happening. His chest felt heavy and everything around him was dark. Keith flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped his head to see Mia sitting next to him, concern written on her face. 

Keith continued to stare at her without being able to bring himself to say anything. His chest was beating erratically, sweat sticking to his skin, clinging his hair to his face. He scrunched up the fabric in his hot hands and let out a shaky breath. 

“Keith, you’re crying.” Mia said in a soft voice.

He didn’t realize he’s been crying until she said it. Now, he was fully aware of his wet cheeks and the continuous stream of hot tears falling. He didn’t even think of wiping them away. In fact, he continued to cry, but worse. He was sobbing, curling into himself to shield Mia away from him.

Go away. He thought. Go away, go away, go away.

The hand on his shoulder moved to his back and began rubbing in circles. He barely felt her touch, all he could think of was his dream. Of her.

“Shh,” Mia whispered. “It’s okay.” She continued to say reassuring words as he let out another loud sob.

He felt her arms wrap all the way around his shaking body, her touch cool and firm. He hated this, being vulnerable in Mia’s arms, crying like a child. He was supposed to be better than this. Not clinging to her as he sobbed over his mom. Keith is a soldier who helped defeat Zarkon. Strong, bold and powerful as he learned to be, not weak and helpless. 

Rushed footsteps are sounded, getting louder as the person approached, but he could barely hear them because of the ringing in his ears. He didn’t bother to look up. Instead, he buried his face in Mia’s neck, not caring that he was getting snot on her pajamas. 

“What’s going on?” Came Rico, voice dripping with sleep. 

“I don’t know.” Mia said, giving Keith a squeeze. “I think he had a bad nightmare.”

Rico swore and Keith could feel him sitting on the foot of the bed. Just fantastic, now he knows how broken Keith was. He can’t let them worry for him. They already have to deal with worrying Lance, not him. He can’t do that to them.

“Um,” Rico started, obviously sounding uncomfortable with the situation. “There, there.”

“Wow. Remind me to go to you whenever I need comfort.” Came a new, dry voice.

“Oh screw off, Lila.” Rico countered.

“Lila!” Mia whispered yelled. “What are you doing awake?!”

“Same reason as you. What’s wrong?” 

Keith couldn’t breathe. There were too many people. People who he cared about. They were not supposed to know about his panic attacks. He listened to Mia explaining the situation to Lila which made him feel even more pathetic if it was even possible. It was only a nightmare. Then why did he feel like he was missing fragments of his body? Like they were ripped out of him all at once?

“Where the hell is Lance?” Lila exclaimed.

Lance.

He was so distracted by the nightmare and the siblings that he forgot about his only damage control.

Lance.

“Lance.” He croaked out, lifting his head up to look around the look frantically as if he could somehow show up suddenly.

“I’ll get him.” Rico said as he began to jog out of the room.

“Lance. I-i need.” He swallowed harshly. “I need h-him.”

He leaned forward, out of Mia’s hold so he was crawling on the bed, ready to climb off the bed in search for his boyfriend.

“Oh no you don’t” Said Mia, pulling back his leg. “You stay here. Lance will be here soon.”

Not having the energy to argue, he simply plumped on the bed, stomach on the sheets and arms wrapped around himself in defeat. He tried to focus on his breathing, letting in air and out with shaky breaths. 

He needed Lance. He needed to feel his strong arms cradle him and his smooth voice sing to him in spanish. He needed him to reassure Keith by rubbing circles on his back with his guitarist fingers.

“Why are you making all this racket?” Asked a male voice that sounded like wind chimes. 

Please, go away.

“Mama! Papa!” Mia exclaimed.

“Oh, dear.” Rosa whispered, the sound of shock and worry. “Mijo, what’s wrong.”

No. Go away. Don’t look at me. Please.

He curled into himself even more. He needed Lance.

“Keith!”

The raven haired boy sat up right away, scrambling to stand up. Lance was running into the room with a frantic and scared expression on his face. He briefly stopped at the doorway to look at Keith, who was trying to sturdy himself on the vanity, face red from tears. 

Only a second passed before they leaped into each other’s arms. He clung to Lance like a life support, hands gripping onto his shirt. He felt okay, knowing that he was safe with Lance there.

Keith let out another rack of sobs.

His limbs felt like puddy, legs not being able to fully hold his weight. Lance snaked his arms around Keith’s waist and easily lifted him. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s own waist to support himself, whilst Lance moved to sit on the bed.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Lance whispered into his ear. “Was it about the galra again?”

Keith shook his head from the knook in his neck.

“She.” He swallowed after his voice crack. “I couldn’t-”

“Hey, take your time.” Lance began to use one of his hands to play with Keith’s hair.

Keith let out another breath to calm himself before continuing.

“I couldn’t find h-her. No matter w-what I did.” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

There was a beat of silence. “Your mother?”

Keith nodded. “She probably hates me.”

His tears were still falling, but slowly and his sobs had stopped.

“She doesn’t hate you.” Lance countered.

“You don’t know that.”

“Neither do you. So why are you assuming?”

“Why else would she leave?”

“Well duh, because she’s a freaking alien. You know how humans are with that stuff.”

“She could’ve stayed for longer.” Keith argued.

“Which means a harder goodbye.” Lance gave out a long sigh. “Don’t overthink this.”

“You overthink everything, Lance.” Keith grumbled.

“He’s right you know.” Rico suddenly says.

Lance’s head jolts up to see his whole family watching them.

“Why are you all here?” Lance asks. “You know what. I don’t care. I love you all, but please leave.”

“Fine.” Lila said, but worry was painted on her face and the siblings began their way out the room. Mia softly patted Keith’s back as they did so.

“But-” Rosa started, face and voice filled with worry. 

“Go to sleep ma. Okay?”

The woman hesitated before nodding, following her husband out the bedroom. 

Lance chuckled softly when they left, which earned a small smile from Keith.

“They’re always so nosey.” 

“It’s okay.” Keith said. “I like it.”

“Tonight you didn’t”

Keith sometimes wonders how Lance could know him so well. 

He cast his eyes downwards and frowned. “No. I didn’t.”

Lance moved his hand to lift Keith’s chin up so they could look at each other. He then wiped any remaining tears off his pale skin, resting his hand to cup Keith’s face.

“One day you’ll find her. Even if that means if I have to go with you to help.”

Keith was silent for a moment, honestly surprised that Lance would ever suggest that. Would Lance actually leave his family to find Keith’s mom, who might not want to have anything to do with him. Or be dead. 

“Would you?” Keith furrowed his brows, staring intensely into Lance’s deep blue eyes. “Would you come to space with me to find her?”

Lance gave him a smile. “Just ask and I’ll be there.”

“No.” Keith said, gripping Lance’s shoulders tightly. “Be honest with me. Would you leave behind your family and Earth to help me?”

Lance brushed his thumb over Keith’s cheek. “I will. Besides, it’s not like a war is happening anymore. And I can give them communicators. Keith, I will follow you anywhere.”

Keith’s heart skipped at the loving expression that he was giving him. How was he lucky enough to have Lance? He would never know.

“Thank you.” He told him, putting as much emotion as he could in his voice.

“Don’t thank me just yet.” Lance winked. “Now, how about you tell me about your dream.”

And so Keith did, beginning to end with as much detail as he could remember. Lance was listening intently the whole time, putting in his few cents at the appropriate times. Lance hummed by the end of it, letting all the information sink in. 

“Is this the first time you dreamt of this?” Lance inquired.

“No. It started six months ago, once or twice every week. Sometimes even more than that” Keith said.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Lance asked, concern written on his face.

“I didn’t want to ruin our reunion. I was going to tell you eventually, but I didn’t want you to worry about me any longer than you have to.” He explained, playing with Lance’s shirt, uncomfortable under Lance’s intense gaze.

“Tell me right away next time, okay?”

“Only, if you do the same.” Keith countered.

Lance smiled. “Of course.”

“Good.” Keith smiled back.

“You know I will never leave you, right?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded, not taken aback by the sudden question at all. “I know.” He began to play with Lance’s tossels of hair, enjoying how soft it felt in his hands.

“And you know that I love you?” Lance asked with a smile.

“How could I forget? You only say it at least once an hour.”

“Hey!” He exclaimed, faking hurt. “What’s wrong with telling my boyfriend how much I love him?”

“Absolutely nothing.” He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

As Keith tilted his head to the side, he wondered when he got so calm. He was an absolute mess before and once he saw Lance, it was like every chain let loose. Lance truly was his control for any extreme emotion he had. Impulse, anxiety, and just about everything else. Keith can forever count on him and he found it scary how lost he is without Lance.

When they parted, they spent a long moment just staring into each other’s eyes like the love sick couple they were. Then he remembered what happened before Lance got to him. A frown fell on his face.

“Your family saw me.” Keith said simply, knowing that Lance would understand his blunt statement.

“I know. But they are your family now, Keith, and they care about you.” He then let out a laugh. “Heck, they talk about you so much when you’re not around that it seems like they all have a crush on you.”

Keith let out his own amused chuckle at that. Just knowing that Lance’s family talk so highly about him to Lance made Keith feel much better and proud of himself.

“How about we tell them all what happened. They deserve to know.”

Keith nodded relunctically. “Okay, that’s a good idea.”

“Hey,” Keith started again. “Where were you tonight?”

Lance looked confused for a second before letting his mouth form an ‘O’ from realization. 

“I was on the porch. Before you came, I used to sit there almost every night. I guess it’s just habit now.” He chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Keith hummed. “You want to go there for a bit? I don’t think I can fall asleep right now.”

Lance nodded before standing up, holding Keith close as he carried him down the stairs and onto the porch. He softly sat Keith on the top porch step, then sat right next to him so their sides of their bodies were touching.

The sky was different on Earth, less stars. At least there was the moon to look at, crescent and bright, different from looking out the window and only see stars and more stars. Though there were many times when they would look out the wide window and see a new planet that they never dreamed to ever be able to see.

Keith ignored the cool air, cold enough to wear a thick hoodie, and leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder as they looked up into space. Lance found Keith’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

Ever since coming to Earth, Keith had felt weird every time he’d look into the void that he had called home for years. It felt strange being literally trapped on a planet, even if it was his home planet. He would’ve gotten insane already if he wasn’t with the McClain’s the whole time. He made a mental note to com Allura when he needs to leave so she could send a ship, or better, Red.

“We’re really messed up. Aren’t we?” Lance asked, head resting on his own.

“In what way?” Keith asked, even though he knew there was more than one answer.

“We both are very different people compared to before Voltron.” Lance explained.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Keith asked, his empty hand playing with Lance’s fingers.

“Yeah, but there are also bad things. Like I’m super jumpy now. There isn’t a day that passes when I flinch or almost punch Rico in the face when he surprises me. Even though that has always happened even before I left.”

Keith chuckled at that the last one.

“I mean,” Lance continued. “I wouldn’t trade what happened in space for the world.” At that, he squeezed Keith’s hand. “But then I wonder what it would be if I stayed. What would my life be?”

Keith thought for a moment. He never thought about that before. Well, he thought about it for team Voltron. Everyone but himself. He just couldn’t think of a life without Voltron. Without the Blade, Allura, Coran, the mice, Lance. It just seemed like a whole other life he’s not willing to take.

“You’d be a fighter pilot, best of the best. So amazing that you’ll have medals everywhere, hanging in your house.”

Lance let out a bittersweet laugh. “Wouldn’t that be great.”

Keith lifted his head, which knocked with Lance’s, earning a yelp from him, and glared at Lance. 

“You are an amazing pilot and If I remember correctly, we already had this talk multiple times, Lance. You’d be dedicated and yearn for the best, even if I’m not there to beat.” He poked Lance’s chest multiple times during his little speech, just to get the point across a little further.

“Do you think we’d end up being together?” Lance asked, avoiding the conversation that Keith thought they had way too many times.

“I’m sure eventually we’d get together. I honestly can’t imagine us not.” Keith said as he went back to leaning his head on Lance’s shoulder..

“Me either. I’d probably grow old and sad with no one to love.” Keith could hear Lance’s grin in his voice.

“Imagine what I’d have to go through.” Keith joked.

Lance chuckled. “You and your sad, emo, mullet would be alone together.”

“Oh, shut up.” He said, whacking Lance’s stomach.

“Ow! So aggressive.” Lance whined, slapped his stomach.

“I can’t believe I love you.” Keith stated, but a grin was present on his face.

He could practically hear Lance’s smirk at that. “I can. I’m so lovable that Cupid himself bows to me.”

“You mean the baby who wears only a diaper? Sure, Lance.” 

“You’re just jealous.” Lance stated. 

“Of course I’m jealous of you, all mighty loverboy Lance.” Keith said, with absolutely zero enthusiasm and hundred percent sarcasm. 

“Damn straight.” Lance said, ignoring Keith’s dry tone.

“You really are messed up, aren’t you?” Keith asked, amused.

“Don’t act like you’re not messed up either.” Lance accused, poking Keith’s stomach.

“I’m not saying that I’m not. I’m simply saying how more insane you are.”

“I’m not insane. Insanely attractive? Yes. But not in the mind.”

“I’d like to disagree with that.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Lance challenged, leaning away so Keith would do the same, competitiveness glinting in the pools of his eyes.

Keith loved when Lance would do that. It’s something that had never and would never change. Both of their competitive nature bouncing against each other easily like toy ping pong paddles with the string attached to them.

“I will.” Keith smirked.

He surged forward, smashing their lips together with more force than necessary. Sure, he wasn’t exactly disagreeing with Lance like what he was challenged to do. In fact, he was doing the exact opposite. But at that moment. Looking at Lance, the sight of his childhood home and the expanse of space behind him, a scenery beautiful enough to paint a canvas of, he couldn’t help himself. 

The thought of earlier that night still lingered in his mind, but he pushed it all in the back of his mind for another day. There was still much more to be said, but that could wait for another day. At that moment, he was relishing in Lance’s taste and the feeling of his arms tangled in his hair. Both of them getting so close that their limbs were overlapping each other.

Lance was the fragment that he had pulled out of him whenever they separated. A piece of him that leaves Keith useless, grabbing at air like a desperate mermaid, hopelessly reaching for any source of water. He can’t breathe without Lance. Sometimes quite literally if earlier that night showed anything.

So he clings to him, grabbing a fist full of his shirt so he won’t pull away. So he won’t leave and possibly never come back again, leaving Keith useless as he watches Lance’s back walk away like an unspoken word that leaves mute lips.

Keith kissed him like it was their last, trying to show how much he loved him by the simple pressure of their lips. Lance seemed to understand, just how he understands everything Keith does, as if Keith himself was a series of countless open books. So he pushed back, lips slotting with each other so easily that it felt like they were meant to touch.

He doesn’t know what will happen in the future with them, but feeling Lance’s hands hold him as if he was the universe, gives him meaning. Knowing that there is a family to go to. Two families, in fact. He grew up with no one but himself, but over the course of a few years, he walked his road with two new families who care for him and he cares for back.

Keith knows everything will turn out okay. That he can punch PTSD with Lance by his side like he always had. Lance. His right hand man. His best friend. The love of his life. Here for him in the long run despite how damaged Keith was.

Their lips parted with a soft pop, the only sound filling the air was the light crashing of the waves that pooled onto the beach that was the backyard. Resting their foreheads together, they smiled, eyes locked onto each other in a trance. 

“I love you so much.” Keith whispered.

“I love you too.” Lance whispered back and Keith shivered from the brush of his breath as he said it.

Four words that he will forever hold onto like they held treasure in them.

Because they did. 

They held fragments of Lance and a family.

Fragments he will never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it!!!!!!  
> Just the epilogue next which I am very excited about.  
> Thank you for coming this far and enjoying this story. Hopefully the epilogue with come out soon.  
> See you next time!!!!
> 
> My [ Tumblr](https://vertigoreader.tumblr.com/)


	6. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keith, you are the light to my son’s shadow. Without you we wouldn’t know what to do to help Lance. You’ve taught us so much over the time you’ve arrived. You and Lance both.”
> 
> “I didn’t do anything.”
> 
> “That’s where you are wrong, my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is....long. Like, very long. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> I wrote this after publishing everything before this, so I went back to add something so it won't suddenly just be there. I had Klance ask each other to tell a story in parts: 1) In the hospital 2) After Lance's hallucination and I think an other part but I forget, you'll understand eventually
> 
> This also goes from the present to past and keeps alternating between the two

Keith trudged through the water, toes digging into the sand as he pushed through as fast as he could. The ocean waters lapped around his waist, the waves pulling him backwards in restraint. His hands were digging at the water, spraying the water behind him as if it would make him go faster. Dammit, why couldn’t running in water be faster than this?

Splashes were heard violently behind him, gaining closer as Keith struggled against the current. Keith risked a glance behind to see Lance running through the water at an alarming fast rate. Keith mentally cursed, hating that the other boy has way more years of experience in the water than him.

He continued to ‘run’ through the water, squinting from the harsh sun that hung from up high in the afternoon sky. Keith then let out an yelp as a body crashes into his own, sending both of them in the water. The ocean blanketed it self around them with a cool touch, the sand beneath him soft but sharp against his skin. 

He sprung up to the surface and ran his hand through his drenched hair to get it away from his face. When he finished getting a stray hair away from his eye Lance surfaced with a proud grin. Lance shook his head like a dog, water spraying onto Keith which he gave an unamused look to.

“I caught ya!” Lance exclaimed, putting both hands on his hips. 

“Whatever.” He scolded but it looked more like a pout. “I’m still faster than you on land.”

“Maybe, but anyone can run on land. Running in water so easily like me is an accomplishment on its own.” He winked, blue eyes lighter in the bright sunlight. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Idiot.” He then sunk into the water and let himself come to a float on his back.

“You just don’t want to admit that I’m right.” Lance said, watching Keith relax into the ocean.

“Sure, Lance.” Keith closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth that started to sink into his skin.

Keith’s arms laced through the water to keep him a float, but other then that, he wasn’t moving. He found peace in the water, something he never had since he never got a chance to swim like this until coming to Cuba. The feeling of the cool water contrasting the heat from the sun that tingles his skin was comforting, It made Keith realize why Lance loved the ocean so much.

Noticing that Lance hadn’t been saying anything or even moving, Keith opened his eyes. They flickered from the sudden light and he squinted up to Lance when his eyes focused. Lance was towering above him, full body laxed and a weird expression on his face. He was staring right at Keith with such a fond expression that his breath catches. 

His azure eyes met Keith’s own with so much intensity that Keith couldn’t look away. They seeped into every viber in his body making him want to sink into the sand right there. The soft glow to his sharp features from the sun made him look like a god. Salt water was dripping from his brown locks, he water drops gleaming from the sunlight. He was beautiful. Lance wore a tender smile and after Keith got over his surprise, he returned it.

“What?” Keith inquired raising an eyebrow but his smile didn’t falter.

“Nothing. You just look really gorgeous right now.” Lance said as if it was such a casual thing to say.

Keith could feel his face burn. How could he just say that so casually? And he thought the galra were the ones who were going to kill him.

“Don’t just say things like that.” Keith uttered, looking away from his boyfriend.

“Why? It’s just a fact.” Lance said, smirking from Keith’s reaction.

“Stupid idiot.” Keith muttered. “Just join me and shut up, okay?” Keith closed his eyes again.

Keith waited for Lance to start talking or at least move, but he did nothing. He continued to wait, used to Lance’s weirdness. A few moments later, he heard some movement then suddenly a pair of lips were on his own.

In surprise, Keith drew back and flailed as he was succumbed with water. He quickly stood up and wrinkled his nose from the salt water in his nose, wiping the water and his hair from his face. He looked to Lance who was bent over laughing and Keith glared at him.

“What the hell, Lance!” Keith scolded. “You can’t just surprise me with that stuff!”

When Lance stopped his laughing fit, he stepped closer to Keith and smirked. “Hey, I’m just trying to give my boyfriend some affection. Can I not do that?”

Keith pouted. “You can. Just tell me next time.”

“Okay, I can do that.” Lance was now right in front of him, one more step and their skin could be touching. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Lance closed that distance and Keith reacted right away, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. He felt hands grip his waist to pull him closer and Keith felt a small smile graze his face. Lance tasted like sea salt. He always did, at the beach or not, he always tasted or smelt like the ocean as if it was always a part of him. But now the taste and smell was intensified. Keith loved it.

A harsh wave crashed into them, causing them to fall into the water from surprise. When they resurfaced and got over the shock factor, they began to laugh. When things finally settled down, Keith locked eyes with Lance and they shared a smile. Lance’s eyes were a light cerulean, hues of yellow reflected off of them from the sun. The details in his irises looked like a maze if looked from above.

“Beautiful.” Keith breathed out without realizing it.

The cerulean eyes widened and Lance’s face turned red as he spluttered. “Now who’s saying things without warning!” Lance argued, but he didn’t look that angry since he was too busy trying to control his burning face.

Keith smirked and was about to say something, but was interrupted by a voice.

“Who’s up for a water battle?” Sofia, Rico’s finacé, asked where she was perched on Rico’s shoulders. Despite her sharp features, Sofia is usually quiet and calm, something that Keith appreciated. But just like every quiet person, she had a loud side.

Lance perked up and looked over to Keith with a smirk. Keith raised a confused eyebrow. He looked back at the couple who were grinning with anticipation, then back at Lance who was looking at him knowingly.

“Just get on my shoulders, mullet.” Lance said and sunk further down into the water, waiting for Keith to hop on.

Keith blinked a few times then shrugged. He climbed onto Lance’s broad shoulders and gripped on is brown hair as they swayed when Lance stood up. Mia and Lila were running over to them with two pool noodles, one pink and one yellow. Mia handed the pink one to Keith and the other to Sofia.

“Okay,” Mia started with a grin. “Whoever falls first loses. No physical contact, but the pool noodles. Trash-talk is encouraged.” Then she lowered herself into the water and let Lila climb onto her shoulder.

“We got this, Keith.” Lance said below him, his hands gripping Keith’s ankles. “Team Space Ranger Partners are going to destroy them!” He exclaimed.

Keith, finally understanding what was happening, gripped the pool noodle in his hand and smirked dangerously to his opponents. “Heck yeah we are.”

They won.

The paladins cheered and gave each other an awkward looking high-five. They were both ecstatic as they celebrated their win.

“Never mess with the red paladins!” Lance boasted.

“Four out of five?” Rico challenged.

“You’re on.” Keith said.

Lance and Keith won again.

 

***********

 

Lance liked to think of himself as someone who didn’t get mad. At least not to an extent where it will result to full, blown out yelling. Sure, there have been times when he crossed that line, but he would always calm down soon afterwards.

He also liked to think that he wasn’t naive. That he is realist and didn’t let hope cloud his mind. He wasn’t stupid, he knew when things had to be serious and things had to be done. No matter how much he might hate it.

Guess that all he thought about himself was wrong. 

He was mad. Angry. Furious at himself for thinking that everything would go so smoothly after the war. He was aggravated that he let himself believe that going back to Earth would be one of the happiest times of his life. Annoyed when he realized that he won’t be able to share everything with his family like he hoped that he could.

Hope.

What a waste of the feeling.

When Keith told him that he was going to space to find his mother, at first Lance was electrified. He was so proud that Keith was going to follow his wanted mission. There have been countless nights when Keith would bring up the ‘Mom’ conversation. Nights of Keith saying that he might want to find her someday.

And he was. Keith was finally going to search for the answers that he longed for.

But then, as he was watching Keith beside him as the other paladins started to congratulate him on his mission. As he watched Keith smile as they supported him. As Keith told them that he will be going right when the team leaves for Earth. That’s when Lance’s smile dropped. That’s when he realized that Keith won’t be going home with him.

So he walked out on the lounge without a word, ignoring Keith crying out his name. 

And now here he was, curled up in his room like a coward. Like a selfish child who didn’t get what he wanted. He was pathetic that he thought Keith was going to go to Earth with him to meet Lance’s family. That he can’t introduce his boyfriend to his family proudly and watch as his mom squeezes Keith in a hug. 

He should have stayed in the lounge. He should have been excited for Keith and wrap him in a big hug. But instead, he was crying into his pillow in the dark of his room.

Lance was selfish.

That didn’t mean it hurt any less.

The door slid open with a fowl whoosh that made Lance want to plug his ears. As the footsteps got louder he prayed faster in his head that it wasn’t Keith. That instead it was Hunk or Coran or literally anyone else but Keith.

The universe seemed to hate him that day.

“Are you mad?” Keith asked in a low tone.

Lance felt like his throat was clogged from how truthfully scared he was. He didn’t want to make Keith think that finding his mother was a bad decision. It was the exact opposite in fact, but Lance couldn’t seem to put away his own damn feelings away like he used to. He blamed Keith for that. 

Not being able to talk, he instead shook his head.

He heard Keith let out a sigh and felt him sit on the foot of the bed that they shared. 

“I should’ve told you before.” Keith said, words dripping with regret. “I was just so scared on how you’d react that I thought telling everyone at once would be easier.”

Keith was waiting for Lance to say something. He knew he was. He can tell by the feeling of Keith’s stare on him, as if searching for an answer that Lance really did not want to give.

Lance couldn’t tell him the real reason why Lance was so upset. Keith will think that he is an ignorant asshole who only thinks for himself. Keith was going to yell at him and call Lance out for his cowardness, then he was going to break up with him. Lance could never tell him that he was acting like this just because he wants Keith to meet his family as soon as possible.

“Lance. Please. Tell me what’s wrong.” Keith pleaded.

Lance reluntically sat up and faced Keith. He looked worried and sad, a look that’ll turn into hatred once Keith finds out what was really wrong. Good thing Lance wasn’t going to tell him.

“I’m just tired.” He lied.

Keith frowned. “Do you not want me to go?”

“What? No, no. I just- I’m happy you’re going, Keith.” Lance said, looking anywhere but at Keith.

“Lance.” Keith said sternly. “Don’t lie to me.”

Lance hated that Keith could read him so well.

“I’m not lying. I am happy, Keith. You know I support you.” Lance met his eyes and instantly regretted it. 

“Then why did you walk out on me?” Keith’s voice cracked and Lance started to panic.

“I told you. I was tired, that’s all.” Lance tried to assure him.

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Tired enough to leave right after my big announcement?” Lance winced. “Lance, you know you can tell me anything. You promised you would.”

Lance pursed his lips, shrinking with each moment passed with Keith’s piercing eyes staring into him.

“I wanted to go home with you.” He finally said in a whisper.

Keith’s narrowed expression changed into shock and then he smiled softly.

“I know.” Keith sounded a little happy and relieved? The exact opposite of what Lance thought would happen. “And I wish I could too, but I really need to do this.”

Lance hung his head and ignored the burning of his nose and the tremble of his lips.

“Hey.” Keith stood up to sit right up against Lance. He took Lance’s face in his hands so Lance would be forced to look at him. “When I’m done I’ll come find you, okay? I’ll meet your family. I’ll go to the beach with you. Dance in the kitchen with you. I’ll run in the rain with you. I’ll be yours.”

“And go on the swings at the park?” Lance inquired with a small smile.

Keith let out a laugh. “Yeah. That too.”

“I want to wake up next to you everyday.” Lance admitted, hands holding onto Keith’s shoulders. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you around.”

Keith swiped away a tear with his thumb. “Live. Just promise me you’ll live. Reunite with your family and make as many memories with them as possible. Then you can tell me all about them when we see each other.”

Lance smiled. “I can do that. And I’ll tell them all about you.”

“Okay.”

Only one simple word yet Keith managed to put so much emotion into it that it made Lance’s heart squirm. Keith could make anything intense. It was apart of his nature to do things so extreme. 

Lance will hold onto him for as long as possible even if they are galaxies apart. Lance will tell his family all of his memories with Keith and make them fall in love with him. He will do what Keith asked him to as he waits for him.

And wait for him he did.

 

**********

Keith didn’t expect the sudden smell of smoke. He reclined and scrunched up his nose with disgust then held his breath as he exited the house. He carefully shut the door behind him, making sure not to make any sound in the sleeping house. 

He turned around and jumped at the sight of a tall man standing in front of him, dressed in all black. Keith found himself in a fighting stance, blinking up at the man that was Lance’s father. 

“Sorry, boy.” Antonio apologized in his rough, spanish accent. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Keith relaxed, standing up straight and let out a sigh. 

“It’s okay.”

The older man leaned back against the brick house and brought a cigarette to his mouth. Keith stood awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot and crossing his arms across his chest. Antonio then puffed out the smoke into a cloud. Keith tried not to show his discomfort from the offending smoke that was threatening to float into Keith’s area. Keith looked away and took in a deep breath.

“Why are you up so early?” The man asked.

It was three o’clock in the morning which meant it was dark outside. The stars were still bright and so was the crescent moon. The street was lit from the glow of the street lights, but those were the only sources of light from so early in the morning.

Keith kept his eyes on the street. “Nightmare.” Those are normal. He gets them all the time and everyone knows it. Why everyone keeps asking him was still a mystery.

Antonio hummed and drew another puff of smoke. Keith’s nose twitched.

Keith knew Antonio smoked. The smell of nicotine wasn’t exactly subtle. Though Keith never caught him smoking, the knowledge was still lingering when he would spot a dead cigarette in the flower pots. 

“How about you?” Keith asked and instantly regretted it when he sucked in some smoke. Keith cleared his throat as subtle as possible.

Antonio ran his unoccupied hand through his receding hair.

“Rosa kicked me out from my sleep talking.” He explained with a chuckle. “Couldn’t sleep, so I came out here.”

“Why not go to the backyard?” Keith inquired.

Antonio examined his cigarette. “I know you and Lance like to go back there a lot, so I didn’t want to disturb you if you two showed up.” He turned his gaze to Keith and gave him a question look. “The real question is why you are here?”

Keith pressed his lips together and his shoulders rose to his ears. 

“Didn’t want Lance to find me.” He then let out a sigh, knowing that he’ll now have to explain. “I’m so used to being alone that it’s kinda my default. I love talking to Lance, I do, but sometimes I just want to completely escape from everything, you know?”

Antonio’s expression was thoughtful as he analyzed Keith under his blue gaze.

“Yes. I understand.” He then let out a sigh, more tired than the last one. He then dropped the cigarette at his feet and squashed it with his foot. He bent down to grab it and hid it beneath the flowers that were embedded in soil that was cupped by a very bright orange pot.

“I should stop.” The man stated, blue eyes focused on where he hid the cigarette.

Keith tilted his head in confusion, but before he could ask what he meant, Antonio continued.

“The doctors are right you know. Cigarettes are damn addictive. Rosa hates it.”

“I don’t think I can help you there.”

“There are a lot of things you can’t help with. Yet here you are.”

“What does that mean?”

“Keith, you are the light to my son’s shadow. Without you we wouldn’t know what to do to help Lance. You’ve taught us so much over the time you’ve arrived. You and Lance both.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“That’s where you are wrong, my boy.” Antonio pointed at him accusingly and walked towards Keith. “You’ve given this family hope. To that, I thank you.” He clamped a hand on Keith’s shoulder and crookedly grinned. “Enjoy your alone time, Keith.”

He slid past him and and closed the door silently. Only the lingering smell of smoke was the evidence of the conversation even happening.

 

**********

 

Lila felt lost.

She felt like a piece of her was torn away from her. Like someone dug their hands into her chest and ripped out her heart. She didn’t know how to control her mind as it swarm in different directions. Her mind was grasping at straws to find some cloture.

He couldn’t be gone.

Lila won’t let it be true. 

Lance can’t just be take away from her like that. It wasn’t fair. She wasn’t able to say goodbye and yet here the Garrison was, taking him away from them and saying they couldn’t find his body.

Lance was dead and there was nothing to do about it.

Rico had other plans. He was screaming at the two men from the Garrison who stood in the doorframe. He screamed at them for being liars. He was a swearing, yelling mess who looked like he was about to throw a punch. His girlfriend, Sofia, was calling for him to calm down, but none of her pleads worked.

The McClains didn’t stop him. They were too shocked at the news to fathom the idea of stopping Rico’s rage. Probably because we all wanted to do the same. They were all trembling, she can see it when she looks over to her family members to tell her that it wasn’t real. 

When the men from the Garrison left after their condolences the house was a mess. Everyone was crying and holding each other desperately. Lila couldn’t find herself to cry. And she hated herself for that. Instead she was watching her parents and siblings be tortured by the fact that Lance was dead.

So she stood in the middle of the living room, releasing shaky breaths, fists clenched tight and body quaking. She wanted to cry and she could feel her nose and eyes sting, but no tears were able to fall.

Is this how she dealt with Lance’s death? An emotionless coward who can’t bring herself to cry for her brother? Can she even call herself a good sister?

 

A week later, she woke up to the sound of yelling. She reluctantly left the comfort of her bed and headed down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she saw Rico and Mia sitting on either sides of the kitchen’s archway, both curled up on themselves as they listen to their parents yelling. 

Lila slowly walked over to sit next to Rico and no one said anything as they listened. She kept her gaze forward, looking out the window across the room. It was still dark, the slightest amount of light creeping in as the sun slowly rose.

“Our son is gone, Antonio!” Their mother yelled in Spanish. “How would the Garrison let something like this happen!”

“Rosa.” Their father started. “I don’t like this any more than you. But you have to calm down for a second.”

“Calm down? Calm down?!” Her voice broke. “How can I calm down with my own son gone?! How can I go on without him?!”

“Amor, we have to start thinking clearly to understand what happened to him. The Garrison isn’t giving us the answers we need. Clear your mind for a moment, please.” Her dad pleaded.

A sob racked from her mom. “Antonio, I won’t be able to see him succeed in life. I won’t see him go to space for the first time. I won’t be able to see him live.”

There was the sound of footsteps and the wrinkle of clothing. Lila silently crawled around Rico and looked into the kitchen to see her parents hugging, her mama sobbing into his chest. She shouldn’t of see that. So she crawled back to her spot next to Rico and continued to look straight ahead. 

She shouldn’t have seen that.

“He was so happy.” Her mother continued, voice muffled by fabric. “I won’t be able to see him smile ever again.”

She looked over to her siblings. Rico had his eyes downcast and face scrunched up in a mixture of anger and sadness. Mia was silently crying into her legs as she hugged them close to her body.

After a week of finding out, that moment was the first time Lila let herself cry.

 

On the first day of highschool, her homeroom teacher gave them all a sheet of paper that asked questions about themselves. Her teacher said it was to get to know them better, but Lila knows she won’t remember anything,

She continued to answer questions on the sheet. Questions like what type of learner are you? and what’s your favourite subject? were on there. Then she got to the third last question.

How many siblings do you have?

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt tight in her skin as she kept reading over the question over and over again. What could she write? It felt wrong to say she had one less sibling than before. Her teacher didn’t know about him, so it wouldn’t matter. But it still made her gut quench at the thought of her teacher not knowing about him. Everyone knows about him, he was just that type of person. Lila shouldn’t close him away from her life like that.

Lila shoved down her emotions back into her stomach and with trembling hands, she hastily wrote a number two on the paper.

 

Lila was doing homework when the doorbell rang. She heard her mother stop what she was doing in the kitchen to get the door. It was probably a neighbour or something.

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking ricochet throughout the house.

She was up in an instant, her siblings right behind her as they rushed down the stairs. They arrived to the foyer and gasped at the sight before them. Her parents were standing in shock, a broken mug at her mom’s feet with spilled tea sinking into the carpet.

And Lance.

Lance stood at the doorway, the same place where the Garrison told them he died. He was taller and more muscular, his jacket clinging to him. His brown hair was slightly longer and disheveled, jaw sharper and mature. What scared her the most was the scar trailing his cheek. But his bright blue eyes were still the same.

“H-hey.” He said with a small, nervous smile. His voice had dropped a tone since last time she heard him. “I’m home.”

After that, everything was a blur of hugging and crying. When their eyes met, she thought she was going to collapse from how happily he smiled at her. She was soon in his arms and she was sobbing. Four years of trying to push away any sad emotion for her brother was swept aside when she clung to him.

He smelled differently. He used to always smell like sea salt, but now there wasn’t a trace of the ocean on him. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact smell, for it smelt unfamiliar, and it wasn’t Lance.

“You’re so big and old!” He exclaimed happily with tears flooding his face.

“I missed you so much.” She muttered into his chest.

“Me too, hermanita. Me too.” He whispered.

 

He told them everything about his adventures in space. To the robotic lions, to the Alteans and to the Galra. It was overwhelming, knowing that her brother was in a war all this time to fight an alien race, but he looked so happy and proud when he was telling them all of his stories.

“And then I shot his arm off!” Lance exclaimed.

With each passing story, they seemed to get more serious and more...well, deadly. He started to briefly talk about the missions to stop the Galra. Lila noticed that he would hesitate on those moments and skip all the more serious parts. He was focusing on all the happy moments. “Did you know that space has a mall? That’s where I got my cow, Kaltenecker!” He clearly did not want to worry them with all of the fights.

She decided to worry about that for another time. For now she was going to relish every moment she could with Lance and never underestimate him ever again. 

“Oh, and Keith? Yeah, well he’s my boyfriend.”

“What?!” Everyone yelled in union.

Lance chuckled nervously, but his eyes held an emotion that she only saw on her parents. “Yeah. We’ve been dating for two years now.”

“Wow.” Rico huffed. “Since when does Lance have game?”

“I have plenty of game, thank you very much!” Lance scolded.

Yup. That’s Lance right there. Not a soldier who fought evil aliens for four years. Not someone littered with scars and dark memories. Not someone who shot evil with a gun without hesitation. He was Lance. A goofball and a pain in the ass.

“Tell is more about, Keith.” 

Lance beamed before diving into a description of his boyfriend.

Lila smiled.

It’s nice to have him home.

 

*********

 

“I can’t believe it’s so ugly outside.” Lance groaned in annoyance.

“It’s not too bad.” Keith tried to reassure.

“Are you kidding me? There is absolutely no sunlight!” Lance exclaimed holding his arm up to gesture to the sky.

It was true. The sky looked devastating with grey, gloomy clouds hovering the town. The clouds completely overtook the sky, blocking the afternoon sun out. From lack of sun, the air had dropped cooler but not enough to wear a sweater. They were walking along the sidewalk to the local park. Lance was holding a picnic basket filled with food while Keith was wearing a backpack with other essentials. 

“Out of all the days it had to be this one. And we’re in Cuba for quiznacking sake!” Lance looked pissed and Keith couldn’t help but chuckle at the insane expression Lance was wearing.

“Lance, it’s okay. The weather isn’t going to make this day any worse.” Keith squeezed his hand. “We’re with each other and that’s all what matters.”

Lance pouted. “I know, but today was going to be so perfect and we can’t even reschedule since Rico’s wedding is this week.” 

“And that’s why we’re spending time with just the two of us. Lance, just appreciate our alone time for today and we can do this again on the most sunniest day ever.”

Lance smiled at the thought of doing this again. “Okay. I can do that.”

They reached the park and only a few teenagers were hanging out in the field, which meant the jungle gym was all theirs. They climbed up the plastic stairs and Lance lead them to the bright yellow tunnel. Lance sat the small picnic basket down and gestured for Keith to take off the backpack.

Zipping open the bag, Keith pulled out a green blanket and passed it to Lance. Taking it, Lance carefully placed it in the small tunnel and then crawled in without disturbing the blanket too much. Keith followed him and sat down parallel to him, but so they could be facing each other. He then reached out of the tube and pulled in the basket.

It was cramped and Keith could already feel his neck start to hurt. Their legs were forced to be against their chests, but it made sense since they, well, were in a tube attached to a kid’s jungle gym.

Despite it being very, very, very uncomfortable, seeing Lance’s smile made him know his own demise was totally worth it.

“Okay, now that we’re settled, can you pass me the wine?” Lance asked.

“You mean the grape juice?” Keith inquired with a smirk.

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed into a glare. “Don’t be such a Debbie Downer and roll with it.”

Keith rolled his eyes but reached into the basket anyways. “Okay, I’m rolling.”

Lance took the juice boxes and stabbed the straws in them. 

“Wow, so fancy.” Keith deadpanned as he took his juice box.

“Oh shut up, Keith. This is practically the finest cuisine for kindergarteners.” Lance informed, waving his juice accusingly at Keith.

“Right. Because we are both five year olds.”

“Just drink your wine, mullet.”

Keith smirked into his straw as he took a sip from his ‘wine’. Lance was now scrummaging through the basket of food and took out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

“Wow, even has the crust taken off. You really are going all out aren’t you?” Keith said as he examined the sandwich in his hand.

“Yup.” Lance responded proudly. “Now eat.”

“So demanding today.” Keith smirked as Lance yelped.

“I am not demanding.” Lance argued. “Shut up.”

“Says the person who just told me to shut up.” Keith took a bite from his sandwich. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Lance muttered then took his own bite of his PB and J.

They continued to eat in the small enclosure, laughing and commenting on strangers who walked by.

“I think she’s an only child and has a tattoo of an unicorn on her back.” Lance said as they observed a girl around her twenties.

“Hmm, and she’s in college to be an armpit sniffer.” Keith added.

Lance slowly turned his head to face Keith. “What?”

“It’s an actual thing. They test the smell of deodorant.” Keith explained.

Lance blinked twice. “What the hell, Keith?”

Keith merely shrugged then turned back to observe two guys walking down the sidewalk, the girl already gone.

“What about them?”

Now a hour later, he watched Lance take his third juice box from the picnic basket and stab the straw through it.

“Careful, Lance, you might get drunk off all that wine.” Keith teased.

“Fudge you.”

When they finished their lunch, they both decided they couldn’t deal with being in that small tunnel any longer, so they packed up their things to go. Keith’s whole body cracked from being so stiff for so long and he stretched as far as he could to relax his muscles. Lance did the same.

“Bet you I can go down the slide faster than you.” Lance challenged.

“You’re on.”

They both ran to opposite sides of the equipment to head to the slides, their belongings in hand. When Keith reached the bottom, he realized how much he missed going down slides and how anti-climatic they always were, like a movie you’ve been waiting to see for months but ended up being complete garbage. Keith looked to the side to see Lance sitting on the edge of his own slide.

“I won!” They exclaimed in unison. 

After a fifteen argument on who won, they decided to call it a tie (Keith totally won by the way) and head to the swings. Now they were competing on who could swing the highest. Keith laughed from the way the cool wind moved with him like he was in control. He swung his legs back and forth with as much effort he could muster. He will not let this be another tie. 

“We’re flying, Keith!” Lance yelled into the air.

Keith laughed. Lance was completely right. He could barely feel the swing beneath him as his body was raised into the sky when he was at his highest. It felt exhilarating being able to defy gravity like this.

Keith finally understood why Lance loved swings so much.

From a distance, the sound of a bell was progressively getting louder. It was a cheery sound that belonged to a bicycle. The chimes caught Lance’s attention and he gasped in delight.

“Ice cream cart!” Lance allowed himself to slow down a bit before jumping off. Keith did the same.

The ice cream cart was heading towards the park, it was white with multi-coloured stickers attached to it and had writing on it: Helado. A teenager was riding his bike, pulling the small cart. It looked obnoxious, but in a good, inviting way.

Lance grabbed his hand and they ran towards the cart which was slowing to a stop. The cheery cart stopped by the time they both arrived. A moment passed before the boy hopped off his bike and walked behind the cart with a large smile.

“¿Qué puedo conseguirte?” The boy asked.

“Helado de fresa en un cono. Dos cucharadas, por favor.” Lance said smoothly.

The boy nodded then looked to Keith for his order. Keith observed the menu for a second before turning to Lance.

“I want mint chocolate chip.”

Lance furrowed his brows. “No you don’t, mister lactose intolerant. You’re getting a popsicle.”

“But-”

“No butts, they’re for sitting on. Pick a popsicle.” 

Keith grumbled under his breath but looked over his options for a popsicle anyways. Stupid Lance.

“Lemon.” Keith said, not caring about being nice anymore.

“Una paleta de limón para los caballeros encantadores, por favor” Lance told the boy with a grin.

Lance paid the boy and left a tip before they began to head back to the swing set. They both sat down and licked their sweets in silence, all but the squeaks from the swings and the light wind passing through.

Lance finished his first scoop of ice cream before he spoke.

“It’s weird how Rico is going to get married in only a few days. It seems like it was only yesterday when he introduced me to Sofia and now they’re going to get freaking married.”

“I’ve never been to a wedding before.” Keith said, looking down at his frozen, boring, pathetic excuse of a dessert.

“Hm, then I guess we have to make this one count.” Lance smiled.  
“What do people even do at weddings?” Keith inquired. 

“You know, eat, dance, get drunk, suffer from my family’s personal questions, stuff like that.”

“Sounds annoying.” Keith grumbled, ever the anti-socialist.

Lance laughed. “I’ll be with you the whole time, so it won’t be that bad.”

There was another moment of silence and Keith was desperately trying to finish the damn popsicle. Lance had just finished chewing his last bite of his ice cream cone before he started to talk again.

“What do you think about marriage?” Lance asked, voice small.

Keith looked at him and was confused by the expression on Lance’s face. He was thinking too hard. That wasn’t a good sign.

“I mean...It’s cool.” Keith tried. When Lance gets like this, Keith never knows what to do. He’s never good with people, but he really tries with Lance even at times like these when Keith had no clue what the heck to say and do.

“Just cool?” Lance asked, the smallest thing of disappointment in his voice.

Keith panicked. “Wha- I. Lance, you need to be more specific here.” He dropped his popsicle stick on the ground. He’ll get it later.

“I just thought that maybe....I don’t know.” Now Lance was completely not looking at him, head turned to the other direction.

Keith reached out his leg and began to kick at the other boy’s legs. Lance squawked in surprise and tried to get as far as he could, Keith following him as he profusely kicked at him.

“What the Hell are you doing?!” Lance cried out.

“Tell me what’s bothering you!” Keith yelled.

“Nothing is bothering me!” Lance countered and dodged another kick.

“Then why are you acting all weird?!”

“I’m not-” He shut his mouth and shrunk from Keith’s burning glare. “I was just thinking about marriage lately.”

Keith tilted his head and retreated his legs from Lance. “Rico’s marriage? Do you not like Sofia?”

“What?! No! I-” Lance locked eyes with Keith. “Do you think you’ll ever get married?”

Keith looked up into the cloudy sky and thought for a moment. He never really thought about marriage. He was more of a live in the moment type of guy. Does he ever see himself actually committing to someone like that? 

He looked back at Lance and met his soft, blue eyes that were staring at him in anticipation. His mouth tilted at a slight frown and thin eyebrows furrowed just the slightest. Just by looking at him Keith knew his answer.

Keith nodded and smiled softly. “I’d like to.” 

Lance let out a breath. “Keith.” He twisted in his swing to face him, so Keith mirrored him. His eyes were wide and staring at him like Keith held all the answers to the world. “What do you say in a few years we get married?”

Now it was Keith’s time to stare at Lance in wonder.

“Us?” Keith asked in a small voice.

Lance smiled shyly. “Yeah. Us. In a few years of course. Not now. We’ll do the whole proposal thing and everything.”

The image of Keith being married to Lance was surprisingly a good one. Being able to wake up to Lance’s bedhead everyday for as long as he lived and kissing him forever. It all sounded like something Keith never thought he could ever want.

“I’d love that.” Keith whispered it with a smile.

Lance was beaming. He stood up and Keith did the same and they met in the middle. Their lips locked and they clung to each other desperately. Keith grabbed a fist full of Lance’s soft hair and pulled him closer. The grip around his waist dug deeper into his skin and Keith felt a flutter in his chest.

They eventually part, but kept the non-existent distance between them. Looking into each other’s eyes they both laugh at the craziness of it all.

“That was an awful proposal.” Keith teased.

Lance scoffed. “Trust me, in a few years I’ll perform the biggest and bestest proposal in the world.”

“And if I propose first?” Keith smirked.

“I just can’t let that happen now can I?”

Suddenly, something wet dropped on Keith’s cheek. Then another one and another. Soon enough, it was pouring rain, drenching the both of them in mere seconds. 

They both started to laugh. Lance took a step back and grabbed Keith’s hand. He stooped low into a bow and kissed Keith’s knuckles. When he stood right up, he wore the most tender expression Keith has ever seen.

“Would you care for a dance, good sir?” Lance asked in a British accent, loud enough to be heard over the rain.

“I would be honoured, kind sir.” Keith responded in his own awful British accent.

Lance lead them away from the swing sets and then pulled Keith into a dance position. They began to sway as the rain pounded around them like bullets. Keith put his head on Lance’s wet shoulder, taking comfort in the warmth of his skin underneath his shirt.

They were dancing to the music of the rain. It was peaceful and fulfilling to dance in the rain with his...fiancé? Was Lance his fiancé? He’ll figure it out later.

It was like everything that they’ve been through, every heartbreak, every scary moment, every laugh that they shared. Just everything in them at the moment was at full force of a swirling motion that made the moment even better.

Lance began to get bold with his dance moves. He spun Keith around enough times for him to become dizzy and they just started to part run part dance and part kiss throughout the park. They were lost into each other like they cast spells on the other. They felt attached, his stomach tugging him towards Lance like a magnet.

Keith knew at that moment when Lance started singing that Keith wouldn’t ever be able to handle not being with Lance.

That’s just not a thing Keith could let happen.

 

**********

 

Lance was fidgeting. Like, a lot. Much more than usual, but that was because he had nothing to do. He was sprawled out on the couch, legs over laying Hunk’s own as the other boy read on his phone. Keith was sitting parallel to them on the other end and was petting the mice who were sitting on his lap.

Pidge was who knows where, Shiro was probably training and Allura and Coran were probably doing something important or whatever. So Lance was bored and was fidgeting. He knew he was fidgeting, constantly moving his position and tapping tunes on his stomach.

He also knew that he was annoying Keith, which was a bonus.

“Can you stop?” 

There it was. Lance was waiting to hear Keith’s irritated voice eventually.

“Stop what exactly, mullet?”

“Stop moving. It’s distracting.” Keith narrowed his eyes.

“From my knowledge, you aren’t doing anything important. So why should I stop?” Lance smiled innocently. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Can you be any less irritating?”

“Can you stop brooding?” Lance shot back.

“I’m not brooding.”

“I beg to differ. Right, Hunk?”

“Huh?” 

“Exactly.” 

“Even if I was brooding, it would be because of your constant fidgeting.” Keith scolded.

“Ah, so you admit-”

“Guys.” Hunk interrupted. “I’m trying to read, so can you please stop talking?”

The duo mumbled their apologies and stopped talking, the only sound coming from the squeaking of the mice. A minute passed and Lance couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Hunk, can you tell me a story?” Giving his best friend the best puppy look he could muster. Lance knew the exact moment Hunk let in.

“Ok, uh. One day when I was six, I had a pet rabbit and my grandma was visiting. She really liked feeding everyone a lot of food. So when-”

“Ugh, you already told me that one.” Lance whined. 

Hunk sighed. “I already told all my stories to you, Lance. I have nothing better to say.”

Lance let out a long and overly exaggerated sigh and looked over to find Keith. The sight was in fact very amusing. The mice were climbing him like a tree, two in his hair and the others on his shoulders trying to get to higher ground. Keith was squirming with discomfort and slightly wincing whenever the mice poked him with their nails.

“Keith!” The boy flinched and turned to Lance. “Tell me a story.”

Keith nose scrunched up.

“Why me? Go find someone else.”

“Because I don’t want to move.” Lance said, knowing that wasn’t actually the real reason. Hunk was comfortable, sure, but Lance was genuinely curious what type of story Keith would tell.

“Fine.” Keith said and Lance was surprised that he had agreed so fast.

“One day, a boy named Lance was so annoying that a nameless foe pushed him out the airlock. The annoying boy died and the nameless foe was actually named Keith. The end.”

Never mind. Take back was Lance said.

“Ugh, Keith!” Lance whined. “Tell me an actually story. Something that happened to you. Nothing about me dying, thank you very much.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I don’t think you want to hear a story from me.”

“And here I am asking.” Lance countered.

There was a moment of hesitation, of considering to actually tell Lance a story.

Keith let out a sigh. “Fine. Give me a moment to think.” He counted exactly twelve seconds for Keith to begin his retelling. “When I was ten, I was alone walking down the road late at night and I heard a cat meow from nearby.”

“Why were you alone at night that young?” Lance interrupted.

“Shut up and let me tell you the story.” Keith scolded. “Anyways, the cat was stuck in a tree for as how cliche it sounds, it’s true. I climbed up the tree and got the cat out. After that day, it kind of just followed me everywhere, so I would have to hide it from my foster parents because they didn’t like animals.”

“Why-”

“I didn’t know the gender and I didn’t want to get attached, so I didn’t give it a name.” Keith answered. “For the reason behind them not liking animals is beyond me. One day, probably five months after I found the cat, a girl around my age and her dad were at our door and asked if we’ve seen a missing cat named Pudding. I knew it was my cat from the picture they showed us. I lied to them and they left before giving us their address. I gave myself a week to say goodbye. I showed up to their house and the girl cried from happiness. Never saw Pudding again.”

“You got attached.” Lance said.

“I got attached.” Keith caught a mouse who fell off his shoulder. “Still don’t know its gender, though.”

“That sucks.” Lance provided lamely.

“Yeah. But I’m over it now, but it hurt back then, you know?”

“I know.”

“Anyway. I’m gonna grab something to eat. See you later.” He began to sit up, mice still lounging on his head and shoulders. “Hope you’re satisfied enough with my story.” Then he was gone.

Lance kept his gaze on the doors as they closed. Maybe Keith wasn’t as heartless as he thought. 

 

“Life sucks.” Keith stated from beside him.

“Tell me about it.” Lance leaned forward and a sour feeling swirled in his stomach.

They were both sitting in the observation deck, where Lance found Keith sitting about a varga ago. Normally Lance would turn around and pretend he didn’t see him. But something in Lance told him that it would be best to talk to him. Bonding and stuff, you know? Though deep inside Lance, he knew exactly why he stayed. He knew he had a crush on Keith. The fact that Lance also had to be better, looking up at Keith like the mullet headed boy was too far from Lance’s reach.

Lance knew he had a crush on Keith. The fluttering feeling he got in his chest when the boy was around. The need to be close as possible to him and leaving lingering touches. The fact that he found himself thinking that Keith’s arguing pout was in fact cute. Lance accepted this fact, but it didn’t make anything any easier.

“It wasn’t going to be this hard.” Keith said. “We were supposed to be pilots for the Garrison. Nothing more.”

Lance let out a long, tired sigh. “Yeah. I mean, this has been an amazing experience and all, but I just want to go home.”

“What’ll you do when we get back to Earth?” Keith inquired. “I-i mean, after you see your family.”

Lance hummed and let a small smile rise on his face. “I’ll go to the beach and swim in the ocean until my mom drags me out.”

Keith chuckled.

“How about you?”

Keith seemed to look surprised that the question was now on him. “Oh, um, I guess I’ll go eat at my favourite pizza place. I would always sneak out of the orphanage to go there and the chef would give me free slices as long as I told him a story.” 

Lance’s smile brightened. “A story?”

Keith nodded, a fond grin playing on his lips. “Yeah. I didn’t have much of an exciting life, so eventually I had to start making up stories. There was this certain story that the old man would always make me tell. I kept adding to it more and more and he loved it. I don’t know why though.”

“What was it about?” Lance asked, sitting up straight.

“It was about a fairy and a mermaid falling in love, but they couldn’t pursue anything because fairies die in the water.”

“Should’ve known it was something sad. Was there a happy ending?” Lance inquired.

“I don’t know. I haven't gotten to finish it.” Keith answered.

“Then finish it.” Lance said. “I’ve got time.”

Keith was staring at him for a moment, as if he had given him a piece of gold. It was cute.

“Okay.” Keith replied, expression soft and open. “So first you have to know about the world before we begin.”

Then Keith told him. Keith talked about his story, interrupting himself whenever he’d miss a part. It went on for the rest of the night and into the morning. When Coran walked in to do some cleaning, he smiled, then tossed a blanket on the sleeping duo and walked out of the room without a word.

 

Keith was injured. His side was gushing out blood and Lance had nothing to stop it. So he ran. He ran past all the sentries and the corridors with a half conscious Keith in his arms and dashed right to Blue. 

The fly back was horrible. The weight of Keith in his lap was excruciating and his shallow breaths were a constant reminder that Keith was dying. Keith was dying.

“Lance?” His voice was broken, barely a whisper as his dark eyes blindly looked up at him.

“Hey, it’s alright, buddy. You’ll be just fine.” Lance tried to reassure, but telling by his voice, it wasn’t working.

“Lance,” Keith rasped out. “Tell me a story.”

“What?”

“I told you a story. It’s your turn.” He had to stop a few times to breathe in between his words.

“O-okay. Well, one time, my sister-”

 

Lance was scared.

Getting Keith into the castle was both tough physically and emotionally. But now he’s safe. It hurt. A lot. Before, Keith getting hurt was sucky and was hard to get over. But that was the same with everyone else. Now, Keith being in a healing pod was worse. It held an underlying meaning behind it that was driving Lance crazy. 

Hunk had to calm him down with some alien tea making sure to add in loads of sweeteners, just the way Lance liked it. The warmth of the tea didn’t stop from the swirling spikes of worry nicking his insides. He just couldn’t stop the image of injured and unconscious Keith enter the pod with Shiro’s help. When taking off his armor, Lance ignored the blood smears that weren’t his.

Later that night, Lance told everyone to rest and he’ll check on Keith. While he sat in front of the pod that was holding a calm looking Keith, Lance ran ways on how he could possibly stop crushing on Keith. It seemed like the more the days passed, the more Lance liked him. It was difficult. Keith almost dying didn’t help.

He continued to watch Keith’s steady breathing, his expression soft and lacking any furrowed brows and frown. He looked peaceful, as if he hadn’t just almost gotten killed. Seriously, when is this boy going to stop causing him to have heart attacks?

After five vargas and a half, the pod opened with a puff of fog. Lance quickly stood from his laid out position and hurried in front of the opening pod. Keith stumbled out like a drunk man and fell over the step with a yelp. Lance easily caught him and steadied Keith to stand on his own.

Keith groaned as he stumbled back. 

“I hate pods.” Keith grumbled, rubbing his temples to get rid of the headache that they normally get after coming out of the pods. 

Lance chuckled. “Yeah. You okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Keith mumbled, already heading to the doors. “My head hurts a lot though.”

“Hey, Keith?” Lance called out before Keith could leave.

“Yeah?” Keith turned towards him, eyebrow raised in question.

“Um, do you remember what happened?” Lance asked, trying to mask his worry.

Keith crossed his arms. “Yeah. Explosion, right?”

He said it so casually, as if the whole situation didn’t give Lance another spike of anxiety.

“Yeah, yeah, that.” He didn’t know what else to say. 

“Did you stay here the whole time?” Keith asked, instead of leaving like what Lance thought he’d do. 

“Oh, yeah, I figured I should wait for you. Didn’t want you to wake up alone, you know?” Lance chuckled nervously.

Keith frowned. “How long were you here?”

“Well you were in there for six varga, so...yeah” Lance felt uncomfortable under Keith’s intense eyes. “You sure you’re okay?” Lance rushed to say, ignoring the surprised looked Keith was giving him. “You got hit pretty hard and I just want to make sure you’re okay and don’t need anything. Not that you can’t handle anything yourself, I just thought I could help. And you really scared me today, so I need to make sure you’re okay. Are you okay? Of course you are okay. But are you really?”

“I like you.”

Lance froze. Did he hear that right? Was he the one who got hit and is now hallucinating? His heart was beating erratically, so fast that Lance wouldn’t be surprised if his heart just leaped out of his chest then and there.

“What?” Lance whispered, just to make sure he wasn’t imagining it all.

Keith wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he was focused on the floor, face bright red and fingers playing with the white fabric of his suit.

“I-i’m sorry. I shouldn’t of- um, bye!”

Then he was gone, running off to his room.

It seemed to take Lance years to actually breathe. Did he hear that right? But what else would have Keith running for the hills? He dragged his feet to his room, deciding that he should worry about this the next day. It took two hours for Lance to go to sleep.

The next evening, Lance knocked on the door of Keith’s room and realized that he had no idea what to say. Keith avoided him all day, so this was his moment to get his answers. The door slid open and there was Keith, hair disheveled and was in his pajamas.

“Hi.” Lance said.

“Hi.” Keith said skeptically.

“Can I, um, come in?” Lance asked, ringing his fingers with the hem of his shirt. 

Keith shifted from foot to foot in a sway and pierced his lips together. After a moment he nodded and sat on his bed. Lance awkwardly followed and sat on the other side of the bed.

Lance clenched and unclenched his fists a few times before talking.

“I never got to finish my story.” Lance said, focus on his hands.

“What?”

“When I flying you back here, you asked for a story. I never got to finish it since you passed out.” Lance explained.

“Oh. You wanna tell me now?” Keith asked, crossing his arms.

Lance nodded. “Yeah. So I was too young to remember this, but my papa told me this a few years ago. You see, my sister, Mia, got in a lot of trouble from my parents because she brought a dead seagull in the house. She was like, seven at the time and didn’t know better. My mom was so mad that my papa told me that her face was red as the devil. Mia was grounded for two weeks and never looks at seagulls the same.”

“That’s the big story you wanted to tell me?” Keith inquired.

“You didn’t like it?”

“No, it’s not that. Why was it so important to finish?”

“To be honest? It was to avoid why I really came here.” Lance ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh.” Keith sighed. “Look, Lance, just forget about it. I’ll get over you and you won’t have to worry about things being awkward.”

“Do you actually want to get over me?”

“...no.”

Lance hummed, a grin rising on his face. “Would you believe me if I said I like you back?”

Keith scoffed. “No.”

Lance turned to meet Keith’s eyes. His smile broadened.

“Well, I like you, Keith Kogane.”

Keith’s eyes widened and his mouth fell into a small ‘O’. 

“I’ve actually liked you for a long time now.” Lance explained, suddenly getting nervous. He scooted closer to Keith so their sides were touching.

“Why?” Keith asked in a small voice.

Lance laughed. “Cause you’re cute. You’re smart and an amazing fighter and pilot and I like your smile. I can go on and on if you want me to.” 

Keith’s face was as red as his lion and his dark eyes were wide as saucers.

“This is weird.” Keith stated and began to rub his arm.

Lance let out another laugh. “Yeah, it kinda is. But a good weird, right?”

“Yeah.” Keith smiled softly. “Good weird.”

“What happens now?” Lance asked.

Keith’s eyes furrowed and his lips twitched into a small frown. “I don’t know. But I don’t really wanna think about that right now.”

“Yeah, I understand.” Lance chuckled. “How about I tell you another story?”

“That sounds great.”

 

The day they said those three words was on a day that Lance hadn’t expected to say them.

Team Voltron were having one of those rare, relaxed days. They were on planet Tredaeu, a tiny planet covered with stands of people selling their products. It was a large market place with people selling things from cheap jewelry to live animals with questioning features.

Lance had lost Keith in the crowds and was trudging through the thick mass of aliens to find his boyfriend of three months. After twenty dobashes of hopelessly searching to find the familiar mop of hair, said boy bumped into him. Quite literally. 

“Oh, sorry- Keith?! Where were you?” Lance yelled in his face, and grabbed the boy’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” Keith replied sheepishly. “I saw something and I couldn’t help but get it. I didn’t realize you didn’t follow until after.”

Lance rolled his eyes but he let a smile graze his face anyways. He intertwined their hands together and began to walk through the market.

“Just don’t go off without telling me again. So what did you see that was so important anyways?”

Keith held up a small box that was tied with string. “I’ll show you.” Then he was dragging Lance away from the big crowd and behind one of the vender tables. 

He handed the box to Lance, then tapped his fingers on the sides of his thighs in anticipation. Lance undid the string from the box, switching his gaze excitedly from the box to Keith and back.

“I saw it and I remembered a few weeks ago I talked to Coran about this device he always carried with him.” Keith explained. 

Lance opened the lid and it opened to a bronze compass engraved with flowing details and a white face. The smaller needle was white and the other was a violet and the chain was thin and shined bronze. It was pretty.

“He said that you can get four different kinds. One that points either north, west, east or south of the universe. Coran had one that faces south where Altea was located. And yours-” He took the compass from the box and carefully placed the chain around Lance’s neck. “Faces east.”

Lance looked up from the compass to watch Keith smile up at him. “Why east?”

“It’s where Earth is.” Lance’s eyes widened. “I know that you don’t like not knowing where Earth is since we keep moving everywhere. So at least you know somewhat where Earth is located.”

Lance couldn’t speak. He didn’t even know if he could move. It was so much. The feelings, the way his heart was beating out of his chest, the way Keith was looking at him with those deep eyes and soft dimples. How could he be so lucky?

Keith reached up to Lance’s face and swept a tear from his cheek then cupped his face. 

“You like it?” Keith asked.

“I love it, Keith.” Then they were hugging. Lance’s grip on him was tight, not wanting to let go. He leaned back a bit and leaned in to kiss Keith with as much force as possible.

They finally parted and Lance couldn’t keep his eyes off of Keith. Keith, the boy who he learned to like enough to want to cuddle and kiss. Keith, the boy who make him want to be better. Keith, the boy who he fell for.

“I love you.” Lance confessed in a whisper.

Keith’s eyes widened, then he was beaming. His eyes were bright with happiness and smile so big that it could overtake the sun.

“I love you too.” Keith caressed his cheek and let out a breathy laugh. “God, I love you so much.”

They were kissing again, saying I love you’s in between each kiss, both finding out that they love those three words.

“I love saying that I love you.” Lance said, a bit breathless.

Keith chuckled. “Me too.”

“Promise each other that we’ll say it as much as possible?” Lance suggested.

“Say what?” Keith asked.

“I love you.”

“Sorry, can you say that again?”

“I love- oh my goddess, Keith!” Lance laughed. “Are we really doing this?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Keith said, batting his eyes innocently.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Come.” He linked their hands together and he lead them back into the market. “I’m gonna get you the best gift in the world that you won’t know what to do with yourself!”

“Even better than my gift?” Keith inquired smugly.

Lance hummed in mock thought. “Okay, second best gift in the world.”

Keith’s smile grew. “Lead the way, love.”

 

**********

 

Keith was laying on Lance’s bed when the boy gasped. Keith peaked an eye open and saw Lance digging into his drawer and pull out something shiny.

“Keith!” Lance chimed.

Keith sat up and watched as Lance hopped onto his childhood bed, making it squeak. With a dazzling smile, Lance held up the compass Keith gave him once upon a time.

Keith reached out to take it and ran his thumb on the face with a small smile. 

“I put it away so no one would break it and I completely forgot about it.” Lance said leaning over to get a view of the compass.

The needles were moving back and forth quickly since they were in the east side of the universe, but not quite at the exact point. Either way, it was quite distracting from the way it kept moving so abruptly.

Lance took it from Keith’s hands and put the chain around his neck.

“Looks like I found home.” Lance smiled, eyes locked into Keith’s.

Keith leaned in, pecking Lance’s soft lips.

“Hey!” Mia was at the doorway. “Stop being cute and get to the backyard already before Rico eats all the marshmallows.”

They both chuckled and said they’d be there soon. Mia left, most likely to eat those said marshmallows.

“ Thank you for sharing your home with me.” Keith said fondly. “I love you.”

“Thank you for becoming my family. I love you, too.”

Then they stood up and linked their hands together. They headed out of the room and headed towards their family who were shouting out lyrics to songs as the campfire burned and stars shone.

For the first time, they entered the backyard to not seek time away from nightmares, but to seek out their family who danced into their hearts.

Keith could’ve sworn he saw the stars in their eyes.

“Hola, hijos!” Rosa chimed. “Why don’t you tell us a story?”

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand.

“We’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go in the chapter index, the chapters create a sentence. 
> 
> Welp, here we are. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any comment, questions, or concerns, feel free to comment or go on my [ Tumblr. Love you guys! See you next time :)](https://vertigoreader.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you love cliffhangers? i sure do love writing them!
> 
> Comment and Kudos and what not!
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/)


End file.
